FATE
by liponpon
Summary: Takdir tak bisa di tebak atau di kira , terkadang apa yang kita harapkan tak sesuai dengan takdir yang tercipta, garis hidup yang ironi tapi mengandung hikmah tersendiri. HAEHYUK/BL/MPREG/DONGHAE/EUNHYUK
1. Chapter 1

Summary : Takdir tak bisa di tebak atau di kira , terkadang apa yang kita harapkan tak sesuai dengan takdir yang tercipta, garis hidup yang ironi tapi mengandung hikmah tersendiri.

Pairing :HAEHYUK

Rate :T

Gendre : romanc,angs

Warning : ,typos,mpreg

Enjoy

 **FATE**

 _Ding_

"Selamat pagi , selamat berbelanja di mini market Saphire Blue" Ujar kasir berwajah manis seraya membungkukkan badanya menghormati pengunjung yang datang , pembeli tersebut hanya memberikan senyuman seraya memilih barang yang hendak di belinya . Sungguh hari yang melelahkan bagi pria berkulit pucat itu , apalagi kondsi tubuhnya yang seperti ini , sungguh ia tak menyangka ia akan mudah lelah.

"Beristirahatlah Hyuk , kau kelihatan lelah sekali" Ujar sungmin pemilik mini market sekaligus kakak angkat Eunhyuk . Di mata Eunhyuk , Sungmin adalah Pria yang sangat baik dan bertanggung jawab ia bahkan mau mengangkat Eunyuk sebagai adiknya saat Eunhyuk kehilangan kedua orang tuanya pada tragedi maut yang tak ingin di ingatnya.

"Tak apa hyung , aku hanya sedikit lelah dan berat " Ujarnya seraya mengelus perutnya yang menggembung bak bola yang diisi air.

"Kau ini, keras kepala sekali, bagaimana jika terjadi sesuatu dengan bayinya? Sudah, kau istirahat saja" marah sungmin pada adik angkatnya itu.

"Tak apa Hyung, lekaslah berangkat hyung, bukankah kau ada janji dengan Henry?"

"kau yakin tak apa aku pergi? Aku janji ini hanya sebentar Hyuk , kau tau , akhir-akhir ini ia sering merajuk jika aku terlambat datang " Ujar sungmin agak sedikit ragu hendak meninggalkan adik angkatnya sendirian , ia cemas akan kesehatan adiknya itu.

"Tak apa hyung , jika aku tak kuat , aku akan melepon mu" Ujarnya tersenyum seraya melambaikan handphone miliknya.

"Baiklah, kau jaga diri ya , hyung akan segera kembali" Ujarnya mengusap pipi Eunhyuk lembut dan mengecup singkat keningnya. Membuat hati eunhyuk berdebam kencang.

Ya , Eunhyuk sedang hamil , usia kehamilanya 24 minggu , entah anak siapa , ia tidak tau dan tak mengenal pria itu , yang diingatnya pria itu adalah pria tampan yang sangat berkharisma . Malam itu tanggal 10 oktober , ia yang patah hati melihat Sungmin orang yang ia sukai tengah berciuman dengan laki- laki lain yang berparas manis . Entah itu karna terbiasa bersama sungmin Eunhyuk menyukai pria itu , tentu saja tanpa sepengetahuan Sungmin , Eunhyuk sangat takut jika nanti dia mengetahuinya maka Sungmin pasti akan jijik padanya .

Bagaimana mungkin seorang adik angkat menyukai kakak angkatnya?maka dengan tekad yang bulat ia tutupi rapat rapat perasaanya itu , hingga satu hari saat Sungmin mengajaknya ke bar untuk pertama kalinya , di depan mata kepalanya ia menyaksikan Sungmin mencium orang yang di kenalkanya sebagai kekasihnya. Hati eunhyuk saat itu sangat hancur sehingga ia pergi menjauh dan memutuskan untuk menegak alkohol hingga tanpa ia sadari ia telah menghabiskan malam yang panas bersama pria tampan dan sangat berkarisma.

Malam itu ia sadar akan apa yang mereka lakukan , namun karisma pria tampan itu sungguh mampu membungkam Eunhyuk dan menenggelamkan dirinya dalam kenikmatan yang tak pernah ia rasakan , bagai tersambar petir saat pagi menjelang , tau-tau ia terbangun dengan badan telanjang di samping pria tampan yang juga tak memakai sehelai benangpun di tubuhnya . Eunhyuk tidak bodoh , ia sadar betul akan yang terjadi padanya , Ia telah di gagahi oleh pria tampan itu . Tanpa berfikir panjang ia langsung pergi dari tempat itu bahkan sebelum ia tau siapa nama pria tampan itu.

Kejadian itu ia tutup rapat-rapat dari Sungmin , hingga suatu hari ia tak sadarkan diri dan setelah ia sadar ia mendapat berita bahwa ia tengah hamil 8 minggu . Sungguh ia takut setengah mati Sungmin akan membuangnya , tapi semuanya di luar dugaan Eunhyuk , Sungmin memeluknya dan berakata semua akan baik-baik saja dan meminta Eunhyuk Untuk merawat bayi yang tak berdosa itu.

Eunhyuk menghela nafasnya panjang sambil memandangi punggung Sungmin yang semakin menjauh dari pandanganya. Sungguh ia bahagia hyungnya bahagia dengan kekasinya , tapi tak bisa ia pungkiri jika hatinya sakit , namun siapa dia? Hanya seorang adik angkat dan tengah hamil anak orang yang bahkan ia tak tau siapa.

 _Ding~_

"Selamat pagi , Selamat berbelanja di mini market saphire blue"

"Kau?"

"ya? Ah , maaf tuan apa anda mengenali sa- " Eunhyuk tercekat saat di perhatikanya seoarang pria tampan memakai jas rapi, berambut coklat , berhidung mancung, berkelopak mata indah ,berbibir tipis ,berbadan kekar ,Pria yang malam itu Eunyuk memeluk perutnya yang sudah membesar mata pria tampan yang tadinya menatap Eunhyuk , ikut mengikuti arah gestur tangan nya.

Agak sedikit tertegun , Pria tampan itu menatap perut namja yang pernah di gagahinya itu membesar tak normal. Hamil. Namja itu sedang hamil dan ia merasakan jantungnya mencelos tak nyaman.

"Hyung,, kenapa malah diam di sini , katanya kau mau ramyeon" gumaman namja pendek bernama Kibum membuyarkan fikiran Namja tampan itu , ia menatap namja yang tengah menggelayuti tanganya manja sambil tersenyum dan mengangguk seraya beranjak untuk mencari ramyeon kesukaanya. Sesekali pria tampan itu melirik kasir berparas ayu tersebut yang jelas sekali sedang berpura-pura sibuk membersihkan meja kasirnya .Ia yakin fikran namja itu sama gusarnya seperti yang ia rasakan saat ini.

Demi tuhan, ia tak menyangka akan bertemu dengan laki-laki manis yang pernah ia gagahi saat ia berulang tahun dulu , saat dimana ia sedang bertengkar hebat dengan kekasihnya. Malam yang begitu panas dan sulit untuk Ia lupakan , bahakan selalu terbesit rasa bersalah tatkala ia sadari ialah yang pertamakali menggagahi namja manis itu apalagi pagi itu ia tak menemukan jejak apapun yang di tinggalkan namja itu kecuali saputanganya yang berinisial E.H, yang selalu di bawanya kemana mana.

"Hyung, apa kau mengenal nya hyung?" tanya kibum agak sedikit ketus melirik namja yang tengah mengusap perut buncitnya.

" Tidak, wae?"

"hanya saja kau selalu meliriknya hyung , aku tau dia cantik dan manis , tapi liaht perutnya hyung , dia hamil , kau bisa di hajar suaminya nanti, setelah aku menghajar mu" Ujar Kibum yang hanya di tanggapi oleh kekehan lembut kekasihnya.

"kau sangat lucu Bum ah" ujar pria tampan itu sambil mengelus rambut Kibum membuat namja yang tadinya kesal itu tersipu. Tentu saja hal ini tak luput dari pandangan Eunhyuk , ia merasa aneh , ayah dari anaknya ada di depan matanya , bagaimana ia bisa memberi tau pria itu sementara pria itu terlihat bahagia dengan kekasihnya. Eunhyuk tak sampai hati merusak kebahagiaan mereka.

"Ini" Ujar lelaki tampan itu sambil menyodorkanbarang belanjaanya , kekasinya yang manis tadi masih asik memilih entah apa di sudut ruangan sana. Di kasir hanya ada mereka berdua , Eunhyuk merasa gugup , tak tau harus bersikap seperti apa.

"Se-semuanya 2300 won tuan" ujarnya tanpa berani menatap pria tampan itu , mengangguk singkat pria tampan itu menyerahkan uangnya pada Eunhyuk yang tanpa sengaja tangan pria itu menyentuh jemari eunhyuk.

"Ack!" pekik eunhyuk tanpa sadar dan langsung memegan perutnya , yang tentu saja membuat pria tampan yang ada di depanya kaget .

"kau tidak apa apa?" tanya nya lembut mengingatkan eunhyuk akan desahan pria itu pada malam 10 oktober.

"dia menendang , i-ini pertama kalinya" ujar Eunhyuk tersenyum sambil mengusap perutnya sayang ,Hati pria tampan itu mencelos , entah kenapa kasir itu terlihat sangat bersinar dan cantik.

"ah, maaf tuan , i-ini kembalianya" Ujar Eunhyuk sadar akan kebodohanya.

"terimakasih , ah malam itu kau meninggalkan ini , ini milik mu kan? Err Eun Hyuk ssi" Ujar Pria tampan itu seraya membaca name tag yang Eunhyuk pakai , mata Eunhyuk membulat saat di lihatnya saputangan pemberian Sungmin ada pada pria tampan itu , dengan membungkukkan badan ia mengambil saputangan itu.

"Donghae hyung , kau sudah selesai? Ayo hyung kita makan , aku sangat lapar" ujar kibum menghampiri kekasihnya yang di tanggapi dengan senyuman kekasihnya.

"Ayo" Ujarnya lembut dan segera meninggalkan minimarket itu , tak lupa ia melirik kembali pada kasir yang tengah memandangi sapuatangan nya penuh arti.

Eunhyuk menatap kepergian pria tampan itu dan kekasihnya pergi menjauh dari minimarketnya , menghela nafas pelan ia kembali mengusap perutnya sayang.

...

"Donghae.. itu nama Appa mu sayang"

...

Haii~ Haehyuk story lagi ^^ berhubung ini bulan puasa jadi tidak ada rate M yaa~sebagai hiatusnya FF Blind Love, ff Fate ini penggantinya , tidak panjang- panjang ,,, hanya beberapa chapter,, Enjoy ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Summary : Takdir tak bisa di tebak atau di kira , terkadang apa yang kita harapkan tak sesuai dengan takdir yang tercipta, garis hidup yang ironi tapi mengandung hikmah tersendiri.

Pairing :HAEHYUK

Rate :T

Gendre : romanc,angs

Warning : ,typos,mpreg, **tidak di cek ulang jadi typos bertebaran ,, i warn ya...**

Enjoy

 **FATE**

"Hyuk, apa kau sudah meminum vitamin mu?" Tanya Sungmin seraya meletakkan segelas air putih di meja kasir dan tersenyum manis saat ia melihat Eunhyuk tengah menyulam sarung tangan dan sepatu kecil untuk calon bayinya .

"Sudah hyung , aku baru saja meminumnya , Hyung lihat ini?begitu imut kan? Aku sudah membuatnya sepasang" Eunhyuk memamerkan sepasang sepatu dan sarung tangan rajutan bergambar ikan .

"itu sangat imut hyuk , tapi kenapa ikan?" tanya sungmin agak bingung akan pilihan gambar adiknya yang unik.

"Ah itu , aku sedang ingin makan ikan hyung" uajr Eunhyuk tersipu malu.

"Apa? Astaga hyuk , kau harusnya mengatakan pada hyung! Bagaimana jika bayi mu bersedih nanti?kau mau makan ikan apa?" Ujar sungmin seraya mengelus perut buncit Eunhyuk.

"itu, entah kenapa aku ingin makan sushi hyung, aku tau orang hamil tak dapat memakannya karna itu mentah , tapi aku ingin hyung" Ujar Eunhyuk dengan tatapan penuh berfikir sejenak , menatap mata adiknya iba.

"baiklah , aku akan membelikanya , kau Tunggu sebentar ya" Ujar Sungmin sambil memakai jaketnya dan bergegas keluar.

"Waah kau dengar itu sayang? Kita akan makan sushii" ujar Eunhyuk gembira sambil mengelus perutnya ."Omo! Kau bahkan menendang , yaampun bayi manis ku ikut senang "

 _Ding_

"Selamat siang , selamat berbelanja di minimarket saphire Blue"

"aku tak bisa tidur"

 _Deg!_

Jantung Eunhyuk mencelos mendengar suara familiar itu , bahkan bayinya pun ikut menendang , membuat perasaanya kalut.

...

 _Drrtt.._

 _Drrtt.._

Donghae mengambil handphonenya yang sedari tadi bergetar seraya menatap nanar layar handphone nya , panggilan dari Kibum kekasihnya . Jujur fikiranya sedang kalut dan masih enggan untuk berbicara dengan siapa pun, bahkan ia sulit tidur karna selalu terbayang namja manis yang bernama Eunhyuk yang tanpa sengaja bertemu denganya . Bayanganya kembali pada malam 10 oktober itu ,hatinya gundah.

Ia tak bodoh , ia sangat tau malam itu ia adalah laki-laki pertama yang menggagahi Eunhyuk , laki-laki manis itu masih suci dan betapa menyesalnya ia saat ia tersadar pada pagi itu , ketika ia terbangun dan menemukan laki- laki manis itu tak ada di sana . Ia pasti ketakutan , harusnya saat itu setidaknya ia mengantarkan laki-laki manis itu pulang.

Beberapa kali ia berusaha mencari laki-laki manis itu untuk mengucapkan kata maaf namun bagai di telan bumi , tak pernah sekalipun ia bertemu denganya , tapi kemarin entah takdir apa yang membawanya , ia malah bertemu dengan laki- laki itu di tempat yang tak terduga dan dalam keadaan yan tak terduga pula. Namja manis bernama eunhyuk itu hamil.

Semalaman ia tak tidur memikirkan kemungkinan yang ada , sempat terbesit di fikiranya jangan – jangan itu adalah bayinya .Jika demikian kemungkinan terburuk bisa terjadi , pernikahanya dengan Kibum akan hancur , oarang tua nya akan tak bisa terjadi , ia harus memastikannya.

...

"Maaf?"Tanya Eunhyuk tak yakin atas pernyataan yang di ucapkan pria tampan ayahnya bayi yang tengah ia kandung.

"Aku tak bisa tidur" Ulang Donghae gusar , ia agak tertegun dengan mimik lucu Eunhyuk , manis . Seperti gula-gula yang dokter gigi mu larang untuk memakanya.

"Aku rasa kau butuh ke Dokter tuan , ini bukan tempat yang tepat . Ini minimarket tuan. Maaf saya tidak bisa membantu "Ujar Eunhyuk ramah.

"Maksud ku , bolehkah aku bertanya sesuatu pada mu? Ini sangat mengganggu ku dan membuatku sulit untuk tidur" Ujar donghae menatap intens manik kelam Eunhyuk , ada rasa terkejut di sana , rasa cemas dan anehnya membuat hati donghae teriris.

"a-apa?" tanyanya cemas , apa ia tertangkap basah? Apa pria ini tau jika ia tengah mengandung bayinya? Sejuta fikiran menggerogoti benak eunhyuk , sejujurnya ia tak ingin pria di depannya iani tahu jika ini adalah bayinya . Begitu banyak yang akan terluka nantinya .

"Bayi yang kau kandung , apa ia milik-"

 _Ding_

"Eunhyukieee sushi mu sudah datang , oh kenapa wajah mu tegang sekali hyuk? Apa ada masalah?maaf tuan , ada yang bisa saya bantu?" Ujar Sunjgmin yang agak terkejut melihat suasana di minimarketnya , ia melihat perubahan air muka Eunhyuk saat berbicara pada pria ber jas mewah itu.

"Tak apa Hyung , tuan ini hanya menanyakan rak Shim ramyeon hyung" Bohong Eunhyuk , sedikit merasa bersalah pada hyungnya , tapi demi menghindari masalah Eunhyuk rela melukai kepercayaan hyungnya.

"Ah , Shim ramyeon ada di sebelah kanan sana tuan" ujar sungmin seraya masuk ke counter kasir dan mengecup perut Eunhyuk." Apa kau baik-baik saja bayi?" tambah sungmin yang tentu saja tak luput dari pandangan Donghae , membuatnya berfikir apa bayi itu milik pria itu dan bukan miliknya? Tapi perasaan apa ini? Kenapa bukan rasa lega?

"oh, ya terimakasih " Ujar Donghae memutuskan untuk pergi kearah rak yang di tunjukan Sungmin , untung saja tak begitu jauh dari meja kasir sehingga ia bisa mendengar percakapan namja cantik itu dan pria yang entah siapa itu.

"Waah Hyung , aku membawakan shusi nya,, ini apa hyung? Kenapa sushinya seperti ini?" Tanya Eunhyuk yang sedikit kecewa dengan shusi yang di bawa Hyungnya.

"Oho! Harus di syukuri Hyuk , hyung sulit mendapatkanya , bahkan hyung harus merayu pemilik restourant nya untuk mengukus ikanya hingga masak , kan tadi kau bilang orang hamil tak boleh makan yang mentah" ujar Sungmin panjang lebar

"Arasseo , aku akan memakanya ,, hmmm ini enak hyung. Gumawo hyung" Ujar Eunhyuk memeluk Sungmin , membuat Hyung angkatnya itu tersenyum senang.

"Aku membelikanya untuk bayi manis ini , bukan untuk mu tukang makan!" Goda Sungmin membuat Eunhyuk memajukan bibirnya manja.

Donghae yang melihat kejadian ini merasa semakin yakin saja kalau mereka adalah sepasang suami istri , meskipun ia agak ragu karna, jika memang mereka suami isrti kenapa pada malam itu Eunhyuk masih suci?ini sungguh harus mencari tau.

"Hanya ini tuan?" Tanya Eunhyuk pada Donghae yang menaruh belanjaanya di meja kasir , dengan cekatan ia menghitung semua belanjaan Donghae , dasar orang kaya , baru kemarin ia belanja begitu banyak , kali ini belanja lagi?

"Berapa usia kandungan mu? Eunhyuk ssi?" tanya Donghae tanpa basa basi , membuat eunhyuk menghentikan kegiatanya sejenak , tak menduga pertanyaan seperti itu yang terlontar dari pria tampan yang ada di depanya.

"Maaf tuan , itu bukan urusan tuan" Ujar Eunhyuk tak mau memandang mata sendu pria itu.

"Ada apa Hyuk? Kau kelihatan lelah , kau istirahat saja , biar hyung yang menghitungnya" Ujar Sungmin mendekati Eunhyuk setelah ia melihat Eunhyuk terlihat tak nyaman saat ia tengah menyusun barang di rak.

"Ne hyung " Ujar Eunhyuk sengaja mengelak dari lelaki yang bernama Donghae itu , tanpa kata –kata ia langsung masuk ke kamar istirahat yang tak jauh dari sana meninggalkan mereka.

"Maaf tuan , kau jadi menunggu lama , aku sudah sering menyuruhnya istirahat tapi ia sangat keras kepalaa" Ujar Sungmin membungkukkan badanya tanda ia minta maaf dan mulai menghitung belanjaan Donghae yang tak bisa di bilang sedikit.

"Ah , ne tak apa , sepertinya istri mu sedang hamil , berapa usia kandunganya?" Ujar Donghae basa=basi namun ia sangat berharap agar lelaki ini mau menjawabnya.

"Ne? Ah usia kandunganya sudah mencapai 24 minggu , perutnya sudah nampak membesar , pasti itu sangat berat" Ujar Sungmin tertawa canggung tak mengoreksi pernyataan pria asing ini tentang Eunhyuk yang di sangka istrinya , dari pada dia menjawab tidak pasti pertanyaanya akan semakin panjang.

"Ah 24 minggu ya" Ujar Donghae mengengguk singkat seakan tak tertarik namun didalam kepalanya fikiranya sangat berkecamuk. 24 minggu? Berarti sudah 6 bulan yang lalu , 6 bulan yang lalu kan bulan oktober. Berarti itu adalah miliknya? Benarkah?

"semuanya 30 ribu won tuan" ujar Sungmin menyerahkan belanjaan donghae dan menerima uang cash yang di berikan Donghae.

Dengan anggukan kepla Donghae pergi meninggalkan minimarket itu dan masuk ke mobilnya.

"Oooo , maserati , keren sekali " Gumam sungmin saat dilihatnya pria yang barusan belanja itu masuk ke mobilnya.

 _Ding_

"Selamat siang ,selamat berbelanja di minimarket Saphire Blue"

...

Donghae membolak-balikan badanya tak tenang di tempat tidurnya , sudah pukul 3 dini hari mata nya tak juga terpejam , bahkan ia bertengkar dengan Kibum karna ia mulai tidak fokus. Fikiranya melayang ke namja cantik yang tengah mengandung anaknya. Ya Donghae Sudah mengetahui bahwa anak yang di kandung Eunhyuk sesungguhnya memang anaknya. Percaya? Tentusaja seratus persen , bagaimana tak percaya? Dia yang merenggut kesucianya , dan hitungan bulanya pun sangat tepat.

fikiranya kembali pada sore itu , dimana Donghae yang tanpa sadar bukanya menuju ke rumah kibum malah memutar stirnya menuju Minimarket tempat Eunhyuk bekerja , saat itu ia tak keluar dari mobilnya , hanya melihat dari luar. Bak gayung bersambut ia melihat Eunhyuk keluar dari minimarket tergopoh-gopoh membawa dua plastik besar berisi sampah . Hatinya tergelitik untuk menolong namja yang tengah hamil itu , namun ia menahanya karna berfikir suaminya pasti akan datang menolong. Hingga saatia melihat eunhyuk agak terhuyung , tanpa berfikir panjang ia langsung keluar dari mobilnya danmerebut plastik sampahnya.

"Kau gila? Membawa barang seberat ini dengan kondisi perut membesar mu itu" Ujar Donghae melenggang ke bak sampah yang berada tak jauh dari sana meninggalkan Eunhyuk yang tertegun seraya memeluk perutnya.

"apa yang kau lakukan tuan?" Ujar Eunhyuk panik saat Donghae menyeretnya ke minimarket dan mendudukannya di kursi meninggalkan eunhyuk tanpa kata , masuk ke mobilnya dan kembali mendatangi eunhyuk terbelalak saat di lihatnya Donghae yang berjongkok di nafas pelan Dongha mengapai pergelangangan kaki Eunhyuk.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan tuan?" tanya Eunhyuk kaget dan menarik kakinya ,namun kekuatan donghae bukan main main ,hinggga ia pasrah saja atas perlakuan donghae.

"Kaki orang yang sedang hamil tak seharusnya sedingin ini , kau harus menjaga diri mu jika kau memutuskan untuk mempertahankan bayi mu" Ujar Donghae seraya memasangkan kaus kaki tebal miliknya ke kaki dingin Eunhyuk ,membuat jantung eunhyuk berdebar kencang , jangan-jangan?

"Jangan coba berbohong atau bertindak bodoh , cukup a nggukan kepala mu jika ia dan gelengkan jika tidak , aku sudah mengetahui informasi tentang kehamilan mu ,dokter yang kau kunjungi ,dan informasi lainya ,hanya jawab aku. Eunhyuk ssi , apa bayi yang ada di kandungan mu ini milik ku?" Tanya Donghae menatap mata Eunhyuk dalam dalam ,ada tersirat rasa kaget di sana , rasa tak percaya dan rasa ingin melarikan diri.

"Ku mohon ,aku tak akan menyakiti mu atau menita kau mengugurkanya , demi tuhan aku ini manusia bermoral , hanya jawab aku " Tambah donghae tatkala ia merasakan eunhyuk yang ketakutan dan hendak berlari meninggalkannya.

Dengan rasa takut dan ragu Eunhyuk menganggukan kepalanya pelan , membuat donghae terduduk lemas , dia sudah menduganya , intuisinya tak pernah salah.

"Aku tak akan meminta pertanggung jawaban mu , aku bersumpah , hanya jangan meminta ku untuk menggugurkanya , dia milik ku , aku memutuskan akanmerawatnya , aku bersumpah aku tak kan pernah menampakkanmukaku dan anak ku pada mu , aku mohon tuan , jalani saja hidup mu seperti tak terjadi apa –apa tuan" isak eunhyuk ketakutan , ia tak mau jika Donghae yang takut hidupnya akan hancur karna kehamilan Eunhyuk memaksanya untuk menggugurkan kandunganya.

"Donghae , aku memiliki nama itu , kau panggil aku Donghae . Apa yang kau bicarakan eunhyuk ssi? Sudah ku katakan aku ini manusia bermoral , sedikitpun tak terbesit di benakku untuk mengugurkannya , itu sangat mengerikan ,lagi pula dia milik ku juga ,darah daging ku , bagamana aku bisa berlaku kejam pada bagian dari diri ku?" Ujar Donghae bangkit dan duduk di samping eunhyuk.

"Benarkah ? terimakasih Donghae ssi ,demi tuhan aku tak berniat untuk mengganggu hidup mu , aku bahkan tak berniat memberitahu mu bahwa ini milik mu , aku tak akan menuntu apa apa , aku bersumpah" Ujar Eunhyuk seraya memeluk perutnya yang agak ngilu akibat tendangan dari bayi manisnya.

"Aku tau , kau meman tak menuntut , tapi aku akan bertanggung jawab membantu mu dari segi finansial jika kau mengizinkan " Ujar donghae mantap

"Terimaksih donghae ssi , tapi sebaiknya Kau melanjutkan hidupmu saja , akan banyak yang terluka jika mereka mengetahuinya , orang orang yang kau sayangi lebih berharga" Ujar Eunhyuk tulus tak mau menimbulkan masalah di hidupnya.

"Aku memilih untuk jadi pria pemberani dan idak menjadi seorang pengecut , aku yang berbuat , aku harus bertanggung jawab , jika mereka tulus menyayangi ku maka mereka akan mendukung ku " Ujar Donghae mantap ,membuat eunhyuk tak berkutik.

"Boleh kah , bolehkah aku menyentuhnya?" tanya Donghae ragu akan apa yang di mintannya.

"a-apa? B-bayi ini milik mu , aku izinkan" Ujar Eunhyuk tak mau egois , ia bukan satu satunya orang tua bayinya ,Donghae juga mempunyai hak untuk mengenal bayinya.

"Baby ah , anyeong .. aku Lee Donghae , appa mu" sapanya lembut ke prut Eunhyuk , betapa terkejutnya mereka saat mereka merasakan tendangan kuat dari bayi mereka.

"Yaampun , dia mendang! Ya tuhan , ya tuhan!" pekik donghae semangat , ia tak menyangka ia akan sesemangat ini mengetahui dirinya adalah seorang appa, , sangat bertolak belakang dengan fikiran anehnya waktu itu.

"Kurasa ia mengenal mu , dia juga menendang ketika Sungmin hyung menyentuhnya" ujar Eunhyuk membuat Donghae tersadar jika namja cantik di depanya ini telah bersuami.

"Ah jadi nama suami mu Sungmin" Gumamnya pelan

"Ne?"

"Ah tidak , apakah Sungmin ssi tau bayi ini bukan miliknya?"Tanya Eunhyukmembuat eunhyuk mengernyitkankeningnya bingung.

"Tentu saja , bayi ini bukan miliknya" ujar Eunhyuk membuat Donghae mengenggukkan kepalanya ,ternyata Sungmin laki-laki yang baik dan berhati besar.

"Baiklah ,akalu begitu aku tak khawatir lagi , kau berada di tangan yang tepat" Ujar Donghae tersenyum tulus ." apakah di cukup berbesar hati memperbolehkan ku menjenguk mu Eunhyuk ssi? Maksud ku aku hanya ingin memastikan bayinya sehat " tambah donghae lagi,takut eunhyuk slah paham.

"ah , aku tidak yakin tapi aku yakin hyung bukan orang yang berfikiran sempit" Ujar Eunhyuk .

"kau sangat mencintainya ya?" tanya donghae membuat Eunhyuk melebarkan matanya ,susah payah ia menyimpan perasaanya , tapi semudah itu Donghae menebak perasaanya.

"Aku-"

"terbaca jelas di wajah mu" ujar Donghae tertawa melihat muka Eunhyuk yang tiba-tiba berubah menjadi merah , sangat lucu.

 _Drrt.._

 _Drrt.._

 _Drrt.._

"Ah, princess ku memanggil , kurasa aku harus pamit sekarang jika tak ingin di maki olehnya" Ujar Donghae sambil mengelu perut Eunhyuk . "sudahkah kau memberikanpanggilan untuknya?"tanyanya lagi yang di tanggapi dengan Gelengan kepala Eunhyuk.

"Bolehkah aku yang memberikanya nama?" Tanya Donghae meminta izin pada Eunhyuk yang mengangguk.

"Panggil dia Haru".

...

Tiga minggu sudah Donghae mendatangi Eunhyuk , ia sudah mulai hafal dengan kegiatanya , katakan ia penguntit ia tak akan keberatan. Sejak ia berbicara dengan Eunhyuk ia semakin sering mengunjungi namja itu ,bahkan untuk sekedar menyapa bayinya saja . Bukan tanpa alasan ia melakukan ini , awalnya ia berfikir Eunhyuk pasti akan baik-baik saja dengan kehamilanya karna ia di dampingi oleh suaminya yang sangat perhatian padanya , namun suatu hari saat Donghae berkencan dengan Kibum di bioskop , tanpa sengaja Donghae melihat Suami Eunhyuk tengah bermesraan dengan laki-laki muda , berciuman mesra di bioskop tak tau malu. Hampir saja donghae menghajarnya , namun ia masih menahan dirinya.

Sejak saat itu ia selalu terbayang namja cantik malang itu , mengingat kehamilanya yang mulaimembesar , betapa sulitnya mengandung tapi suami nya berselingkuh adan bersikap biasa- biasa dalam tiga minggu ini Donghae jarang melihat suami Eunhyuk di dekatnya , pasti sedang berselingkuh.

Seperti hari ini ia datang mengunjungi Eunhyuk yang tengah asyik menyulam inisialnama bayi mereka di baju mungil yang kemarin donghae belikan untuknya.

"Mana laki-laki itu?" Ujar Donghae ketus

"Maksudmu sugmin hyung?" tanya eunhyuk bingung kenapa donghae begitu ketus pada hyungnya akhirr akhir ini.

"ia , si tukang selingkuh!" Ujarnya pelan , namun tetap terdengar jelas oleh Eunhyuk.

"apa kau bilang? Hyung berselingkuh?tidak mungkin , kau jangan bercanda Donghae ah , kau tak memiliki bukti" Ujar Eunhyuk menganggap angin lalu perkataan donghae yang memajukan bibirnya tak setuju , akhir akhir ini mereka memutuskan untuk menjadi teman danmenghilangkan kata ssi pada panggilan mereka , bahkan Donghae sering curhat tentang hubunganya yang manis dengan kekasihnya , hanya saja donghae belum mengatakan tentang kehamilan Eunhyuk padanya atau pun pada keluarganya , belum waktunya . Jujur saja Eunhyuk malah merasa lega , ia takut jika Donghae jujur nanti malah menimbulkan masalah besar di hidup donghae.

"Aku Serius hyuk , aku bahkan punya buktinya!" ujar donghae menyodorkan handphonenya pada eunhyuk yang menampilkan foto ciuman mesra Sungmin dengan selingkuhanya di biskop.

"Ini? Kau bercanda? Itu memang pacarnya idiot!" ujar Eunhyuk terbahak ,jujur ada terbesit rasa sakit hati saat melihat foto itu , namun tak ia gubris rasa sakit itu.

"Apa? Jadi kau tau suami mu punya pacar lain?"tanya Donghae tak pecya.

"Suami? Maksud mu?"

"Sungmin ssi suami mu kan? Kalian tinggal serumah dan semesra itu dan fakta bahwa kau mencintainya" ujar Donghae sedikit bingung.

"Kurasa ada kesalah pahaman disini , sungmin hyung itu kakak angkat ku , kapan aku pernah bilang dia suami ku?" Ujar Eunhyuk tak percaya donghae sebodoh itu.

"Apa?saat aku bilang kau istrinya dia tak menyangkal , makanya aku fikir kalian suami istri"

"Hahahha, kurasa hyung hanya inginmelindungi ku , ia tak tega jika orang berfikiran negatif tentang kehamilan ku , hanya saja ia tak menyangka jika kau sering datang kesni" jelas eunhyuk pada donghae yang masih tak percaya.

"Aku merasa seperti orang bodoh" ujarnya lemas.

"aku setuju itu" celetuk eunhyuk

"Hei! Aku tak bodoh! Kau jangan mempermalukan ku di depan Haru " ujar Donghae tak terima yang hanya di balas dengan kekehan lembut eunhyuk.

"ngomong-ngomong hyuk , apa yang membuatmu mempertahankan Haru? Kau bahkan tak mengenalku saat itu" tanya Donghae tiba-tiba , Eunhyuk tersenyum danmengelus puncak perutnya sayang .

"Aku jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama" ujarnya lirih , seraya menyerahkan handphonenya pada donghae yang tak mengerti akanmaksud eunhyuk.

"mainkan vidio itu" ujar Eunhyuk pada Donghae yang patuh- patuh saja menekan tombol play.

 _Lub dup_

 _Lub dup_

 _Lub dup_

 _Lubdup_

Mata donghae membelalak saat di denarnya suara irama jantung yang teratur bak simfoni dari surga yang mengalun indah di telinganya ,di tambah dengan vidio yang menampakkan gerakan gerakan kecil kehidupan janin eunhyuk yang terlihat jelas masih belum terbentuk sempurna.

"Ini-"

"ya ,itu haru , usianya 12 minggu , pertamakali kau bertemu denganya dan jatuh cinta" Ujar Eunhyuk lirih.

"Ini sangat indah Hyuk , bolehkah aku menemani mu ke dokter nanti hyuk?aku juga ingin ertemu dengan haru ku" Ujar donghae takjub akan vidio yang kembali ia putar ulang.

Eunhyuk berfikir sejenak dan tanpa keraguan mengangguk kan kepalanya.

"terimakasih hyuk " Ujar Donghae tulus .

Sama seperti eunhyuk , Donghae rasa ia juga jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama pada Haru nya yang berharga.

...TBC...

Fiuhh~ masih kurang panjang? ^^ enjoy

Review nya di tunggu ,gumawo~


	3. Chapter 3

Summary : Takdir tak bisa di tebak atau di kira , terkadang apa yang kita harapkan tak sesuai dengan takdir yang tercipta, garis hidup yang ironi tapi mengandung hikmah tersendiri.

Pairing :HAEHYUK

Rate :T

Gendre : romanc,angs

Warning : ,typos,mpreg

Enjoy

 ** _TYPOS BERSERAKAN ,TOO LAZY TO FIX IT,,, so donn't complaint , i warn you already.._**

"Akhir-akhir ini kau terlihat dekat dengan tamu itu hyuk" Ujar sungmin tiiba-tiba saat mereka sedang makan malam di apartemen Eunhyuk ,ya sejak Eunhyuk mengetahui hubungan Sungmin dan Hendri , Eunhyuk memutuskan untuk pindah dari rumah Sungmin dan membeli apartement kecil namun nyaman untuk hidup sediri , awalnya Sungmin sangat keberatan namun dengan dalih ingin mandiri sungmin tak bisa melakukan apa-apa selainmenyutujuinya .Setelah Eunhyuk hamil Sungmin sering megunjunginya dan kadang-kadang ia menginap- yang juga sering menjadi pemicu pertengkaran Sungmin dan kekasihnya-.

"Tamu?"ujarEunhyuk meletakkan garpunya menatap sungmin bingung.

"Kau jangan pura-pura bodoh hyuk, kau tau siapa yang ku maksud" tambah Sungmin agak kesal seraya menyodokkan garpunya pada pasta malang yang tak bersalah.

Eunhyuk tahu siapa yang hyungnya maksud , ia hanya mengulur waktu mencari alasan, ia sengaja menyembunyikankenyataan bahawa Donghae adalah ayah dari bayi yang di kandungnya , buakn tanpa alasan , ia hanya tak ingin merusak kehidupanDonghae dan kekasihnya , jika Hyungnya tau ia yakin hyungnya pasti akan meminta Donghae untuk menikahinya. Akan terlalu banyak orang yang terluka nantinya.

"Ah Donghae? Dia hanya butuh bantuan ku dan dia hanya membalasnya hyung , dia orang yang baik" ujar Eunhyuk kembali melanjutkan makanya dengan lahap , memikirkan donghae entah kenapa membuat nafsu makanya meningkat.

"Begitu baik sehingga kau menghabiskanwaktu lebih lama denganya ketimbang Hyung"Timpal Sungmin ketus.

"Omo! Kau terdengar seperti orang yang cemburu Hyung" Ujar Eunhyuk tertawa akan keimutan Hyung nya.

"bagaimana tidak! Dia merebut haru dari ku, membelikannya pakaian,membelikanya sepatu , tempat tidur yang bahkan tak akan muat jika di letakkan di apartemne kecil ini " Ujar Sungmin sebal pada eunhyuk yang bukanya prihatin malah tertawa keras.

"Astaga hyung! Kau mengingatkan ku kembali atas kebodohan orang kaya itu , kau ingat tampangnya saat aku memakinya karna membelikan tempat tidur bayi yang hampir sebesar ruang apartemen ini?" Ujar Eunhyuk terbahak , Si bodoh Donghae itu benar-benar berlebihan, untung saja tempat tidurnya bisa di kembalikan , eunhyuk tau Donghae hanya bersemangat dan ingin memberikan yang terbaik untuk bayinya tapi Eunhyuk tak mau mengajarkan bayinya ntuk bermewah-mewah tak berguna , ia suka kesederhanaan , untungnya Donghae mengerti dan memutuskan untuk bertanya pada Eunhyuk sebelum membelikan ini itu untuk bayinya.

"Hyuk! Aku ini sedang cemburu , bisa bisanya kau malah tertawa membicarakan orang itu" tambah Sungmin makin sebal pada adiknya .

"Jika hendri mendengarmu bicara seperti itu, ia akan menguliti ku hyung , kau terdengar seperti suami yang cemburu pada istrinya" kelakar Eunhyuk kembali tertawa.

"Aku tak keberatan jika kau menjadi istri ku" Ujar Sungmin menatap mata Eunhyuk yang mebuat Eunhyuk tertegun, jantungnya berdebar , tak sehebat biasanya –karna dia sudah kebal- namun debaran itu masih ada.

"a-apa?"

"Lihat- lihat malah kau yang terlihat seperti istri yang menginginkan suaminya "Ujar sungmin tertawa keras , ia memang tampak bercanda namun jika harus ia sungguh tak keberatan , apapun akan ia lakukan untuk adinya yang paling ia sayangi.

"hyung! Aku bisa mati jika Hendri mendengarnya Hyung!" Timpal Eunhyuk tak terima seraya memukul lengan Hyungnya geram , menutupi rasa kecewanya ia hanya tertawa mengikuti alur candaan hyungnya, begini saja setiap hari dia sudah bersyukur , ia takkanmeminta lebih.

"Ngomong-ngomong Hyuk , donghae ssi apa memiliki perasaan pada mu?" Ujar Sungmin sontak membuat tawa eunhyuk kembali pecah.

"Asataga Hyung , ia akan segera menikah dan kekasihnya sangat tampan seperti selebritis Hyung "Ujar Eunhyuk yang hanya di balas dengan anggukan Sungmin , sesungguhnya sungmin merasa ada yang aneh namununtuk saat ini ia hanya menerimanya saja.

"Arraseo , ah hyung tak menginap malam ini hyuk, kau tau hendri meminta ku menemaninya malam ini, kau tak apa? Aku bisa membatalkanya jika kau mau" Ujar Sungmin yang di balas gelengan Eunhyuk.

"Dan berakhir dengan aku di kuliti hendri? Tidak hyung terimakasih" Ujar Eunhyuk yang di balas kekehan Sungmin.

"Baiklah, aku akan pergi setelah mencuci piringnya ,kau sebaiknya istirahat" Ujar sungmin mengelus kepal Eunhyuk dan mengecupnya singkat.

"Ne, gumawo hyung" Ujarnya lembut dan segera menuju ke kamarnya.

...

Lima jam sejak kepergian Sungmin, Eunhyuk masih saja membelalakan matanya menatap langit-lagit , ia tak bisa tidur , tiba-tiba saja ia ingin makan bakso ikan tusuk , ia juga ingin tidur di peluk dari belakang seraya puncak perutnya di elus lembut, salahkan artikel kehamilan dan artikel makanan yang di bacanya di Twitter dan hormon hamil sialan! Kenapa tiba-tiba ia menjadi namja _mellow_ begini?

 _Ping_

Dering sms dari handphone Eunhyuk membuat namja yang tengah hamil itu berjengit kaget , tak menyangka ada yang mengirimkan pesan singkat semalam ini padanya, demi tuhani ni pukul 2 dini hari.

 _Orang hamil macam apa yang masih terjaga selarut ini?_

Eunhyuk membaca pesannya bingung , dari mana Donghe tau ia masih terjaga?dengan malas ia membalas pesan Donghae.

 _Orang hamil yang sedang ngidam tapi tak bisa melakukan apa-apa._ Tulis eunhyuk dan segera mengirimnya pada Donghae , tak sampai 10 menit ia langsung mendapat balasan pesan singkat dari donghae.

 _Aku di depan pintu apartement mu._

Eunhuk mencubit tangannya tak percaya , apa ia sedang bermimpi? Matanya bermasalah?Donghae di depan pintu apartemenya? Fikirnya kalut saat ia membaca pesan singkat yang baru saja di kirimkan donghae.

"Ah si bodh ini pasti bercanda" Ujar Eunhyuk tak percaya dan melempar asal handphonenya, malas membalas candaan tak bermutu Donghae.

 _Beeeep_

Suara bell pintu apartement Eunhyuk membuat namja yang tengah hamil itu bangun dari tempat tidurnya ."Apa dia sudah gila?" Gumamnya pelan yakin seratus persen bahwa donghae tak berbohong , buru-buru ia membuaka pintu dan di sambut dengan cengiran donghae yang masih memakai piamanya seraya melambaikan kantong plastik beraroma khas yang membuat air liur Eunhyuk menetes.

...

"Waaahh, bakso ikan tusuk, mmmm enak sekali" Ujar Eunhyuk memakan makanan panas itu dengan lahap.

"hati-hati hyukk itu panas, kau bisa tersedak nanti" Ujar Donghae pelanseraya menyeruput susu vanilanya , senag sekali melihat Eunhyuk yang begitu bahagia memakan bakso ikan yang ia belikan.

Berkutat dengan kerjaan kantornya sebelum tidur tadi donghae iseng mengecek twitternya dan betapa kagetnya ia melihat Eunhyuk meretweet beberapa artikel tentang kehamilan dan makanan pada pukul 2 dini hari, karna itu ia langsung mengirimkan pesan singkat padanya dan memutuskan untuk membelikan keinginan Eunhyuk.

Entah rasa iba atau rasa peduli atau mungkin keduanya ,pria yang sudah akrab dengan Eunhyuk itu sering tersentuh tatkala ia mengetahui sejarah kehidupan Eunhyuk , yah mereka memang sudah akrab hingga mengetahui sejarah kehidupan mereka satu sama lain, bahkan Donghae sudah beberapa kali mampir ke apartemen Eunhyuk sekedar untuk membantunya memasang lampu yang rusak, dan hal remeh temeh lainnya.

Kasihan sekali Eunhyuk yang jatuh cinta pada hyung angkatnya , kehilangan orang tuanya ,dan bahakan mengandung tapi tak punya siapa-siapa untuk berkeluh kesah minta ini itu , Dari luar sih ia memang kelihatan kuat dan bisa melakukan apa-apa sendiri tapi Donghae bisa melihat bahwa sesungguhnya Eunhyuk butuh setidaknya teman untuk mendampingi kehamilanya.

Betapa sedinhya Donghae saat Eunhyuk membalas smsnya tadi , Eunhyuk sedang menginginkan sesuatu karna kehamilannya –yang lumrah di sebut ngidam- tapi tak bisa melakukan apa-apa karna tak ada yang bisa di mintai tolong. Sungmin? tentu saja sibuk dengan kekasihnya, pastinya Eunhyuk tak akan mau mengganggu Hyungnya itu. Tanpa fikir panjang Donghae langsung saja bergegas ke aprtement Eunhyuk ,tak lupa membelikan bakso ikan tusuk yang Eunhyuk retweet di twitternya barusan , tebakan Donghae tak pernah meleset , lihat saja , meskipun agak jaim tapi Eunhyuk lahap sekali memakanya , haru pasti senag sekali. Ia melakukanya untuk haru.

" Ah , kenyang sekali ,kau tau ? aku hampir saja mau memarahi mu karna malam-malam menggangu orang tidur ,berterimaksihlah pada bakso ikan tusuk ini" ujar eunhyuk mengacungkan bambu tusuk yang bakso ikanya telah tandas ia lahap ke wajah donghae.

"ne, terimakasih bakso ikan" ujar Donghae sinis dan di balas tawa renyah Eunhyuk yang moodnya telah berubah cerah.

"Mian, tapi terimaksih kau mau membawakan aku ini, aku sangat senang , bagaimana kau bisa tau?" Tanya Eunhyuk bingung

"Aku melihat retweet mu , lain kali jika kau menginginkan sesuatu kau beri tahu aku Hyuk, aku akan mencarikannya untuk mu , jangan salah paham ,aku melakukanya Untuk haru , kau tau jika orang hamil tak memenuhi keinginan ngidamnya konon bayinya saat lahir nanti bisa terus mengeluarkan air liurnya , aku tak mau haru seperti itu" Ujar Donghae bergidik seram.

"Ah, begitu. Kau ini hidup tahun kapan sih? Itu hanya mitos Donghae ah" ujar Eunhyuk terkekeh geli.

"Itu tidak , pokoknya kau harus bilang pada ku jika kau mau apa saja ,pukul berapaun aku siap" ujar Dongae kers kepala.

"Ne ne ne arrasseo" Ujar Eunhyuk mengalah malas berdebat dengan donghae, semalin di lawan semakin panjang saja ceritanya nanti.

"Kalau begitu kau pulang saja , aku mau tidur" ujar Eunhyuk pada donghae yang langsung memajukan bibirnya tak senang.

"kenapa malah mengusir ku? Aku juga mengantuk , tak bisa menyetir , kalau terjadi apa-ap pada ku bagaimana dengan haru?" Ujar Donghae yang membuat Eunhyuk memutar bola matanya jengah .Donghae sungguh berlebihan.

"terserah kau saja , aku mau tidur" ujar Eunhyuk langsung melenggang ke tempat tidurnya yang menggoda, ia sudah sangat lelah.

...

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"pekik Eunhyuk saat ia merasakan tempat tidurnya bergoyang dan seseorang yang menyusup ke dalam selimutnya tak tau malu.

"Tentu saja mau tidur" Ujar Donghae yang sudah berbaring sempurna berhadapan dengan Eunhyuk yang memasang muka tak percaya, hampir meledak saking kesalnya.

"K-kau! Ketempat lain saja! Kau orang asing , lagi pula apa kautidak malu tidur dengan orang yang tak begitu kau kenali?" Ujar Eunhyuk menjauhakan wahnya dari Donghae yang semakin mendekat.

"Oooh, wajah mu memerah Hyuk!"

"Ya! Berhenti mengataiku! Aku tidak"

"Jelas jelas iya, tapi kenapa orang asing? Aku bukan orang asing hyuk , aku ayah dari haru , dan apa?malu? buat apa malu? Aku bahkan sudah melihat semuanya dan kau juga sudah kan? kenapa harus malu?" ujar Donghae membuat mata Eunhyuk melotot tak percaya ,ia kehilangan kata-katanya , mukanya memerah , telinganya pun juga.

"Ah,aku bahkan masih mengingat secara detai semuanya, letak tahi lalat mu, jumlahnya , aku ingat! Ada satu di lengan mu, satu di punggung mu, satu di pinggang mu dan satu di bok-"

"Ya! Hentikan idiot! Kau diam atau ku usir!" Ujar Eunhyuk yang kesabaranya habis dan sukses membuat donghae bungkam ,dalam hati Donghae terkekeh , sungguh imut Eunhyuk jika marah-marah seperti ini , warna merah di wajahnya yang pucat sangat pas menggambarkan keimutan di mata membuat donghae selalu ingin mengoodanya.

"jangan memaki Hyuk , ingat ada haru , maafkan aku ne, hanya saja kau terlalu imut untuk di goda" Ujar Donghae yang di hadiahi tatapan tajam Eunhyuk.

"Aku akan menjaga kata-kata ku jika kau tak sevulgar itu di ranjang ku, aku mau tidur, lelah sekali Haeee"

 _Deg_

Jantung Donghae berdesir kala ia dengar Eunhyuk memanggil nama kecilnya dengan nada lelah , tiba-tiba saja udara terasa mau berfikir yang macam-macam Donghae mengalihkan fikiranya ke hal-hal yang lebih lugu dan tak mengundang.

"baiklah , Selamat tidur kalu begitu" Ujarnya yang hanya di balas dengan gumaman tak jelas eunhyuk yang telah membelakangi donghae. Donghae hanya menatap punggung ramping Eunhyuk sendu, ia ingat akan retweet Eunhyuk tentang faktor kenyamanan kehamilan salah satunya adalah pelukan dan belayan lembut di perutnya.

"kau mau mati?" desis Eunhyuk saat dirasakanya tangan Donghae merangkul tubuhnya dari belakang dan mulai mengelus puncak perut buncitnya ,seketika hau langsung menendang senang.

"Shhh , kau tidur saja Hyuk , aku baca di buku hal ini baik bagi orang yang sedang hamil ,coba rasakan , bahkan haru menyukainya ,ia menendang-nendang kegirangan" Bisik Donghae pelan.

"Kau-"

"Shhhh,,,tidur saja ,kau menganggu haru" Dalih Donghae masih membelai perut Eunhyuk lembut. Entah kenapa tiba –tiba Eunhyuk merasa nyaman ,sangat nyaman malah atas perlakuan Donghae padanya , dia takut nantinya ia malah merasa terlalu nyaman dan melukai dirinya dan haru. Membuang fikiran macam-macamnya jauh jauh Eunhyuk memejamkan matanya menemui alam mimpi.

...

Terik sinar matahari yang menembus kaca jendela apartemen Eunhyuk tepat mengenai namja tampan Yang bernama Donghae ,menggeliat tak nyaman ia memasukkan kepalanya ke perpotonganleher namja yang tengah ia peluk untuk menghindari silau, aroma manis samar-samar strauberry pun terkuar di hidungnya ,begitu menggoda, begitu memabukkan.

"Mmmh Kibum ah , kau mengganti parfum mu sayang? Ini sangat manis" Ujar Donghae yang mencium perpotongan leher namja yang ia fikir adalah kekasihnya ,di cium dan di hisapnyya lembut hingga menimbulkan desahan yang membangkitkan gairah Donghae.

"Kau sexy sayang" ujar Donghae masih memejamkan matanya seraya melumat bibir namja yang dia sangka kekasinya itu. Ada yang berbeda , bibir kibum yang ia rasakan saat ini begitu manis dan begitu lembut , bahkan penuh ,sungguh menggairahkan saat dirasanya kekasihnya menunjukanpenolakan dengan mendorong badanya lembut, jual mahal ternyata.

"Bibir mu penuh sayang"Ujar Donghae dengan cengiran khasnya seraya membuka matanya dan hampir terkena serangan jantung saat ia melihat muka merah penuh marah namja hamil yang akan menelanya hidup-hidup.

"MATI KAU LEE DONGHAE!"

...

Pekikan murka Eunhyuk mengawali pagi Donghae yang bisa di bilang buruk itu ,well tidak sepenuhnya buruk karna ia tak sengaja mencium Eunhyuk yang di fikirnya adalah kekasihnya ,yang buruk itu sekarang pipi Donghae sebelah kiri masih memar akibat bogem mentah yang di layangkan eunhyuk padanya meskipun sudah lewat 3 hari sejak kejadian itu, well kekuatan orang hamil yang tersinggung sungguh mengerikan ternyata.

Untung saja Eunhyuk mau berbaik hati memberinya srapan terlebih dahulu sebelum Donghae pulang waktu itu, lain kali Donghae tak mau gegabah lagi padanya. Menyeramkan.

Ah , benar ia lupa hari ini ia ada janji dengan kekasihnya , menemaninya belanja keperluan bulanan kekasihnya itu, ia harus tepat waktu kali ini jika tak ingin kekasihnya uring-uringan, sekalian ia akan membelikan sesuatu untuk Eunhyuk agar ia tak lagi marah padanya. Bisa di bilang sogokan agar permintaanya maafnya di terima.

...

"Hyung aku tau kau menghabiskan waktu mu bersama namja hamil yang kau sebut teman baru mu itu akhir-akhir ini, tapi aku harap kau memperhatikan persiapan pernikahan kita hyung , hanya tinggal 4 bulan lagi" Ujar Kibum merajuk saat ia menjemput kekasihya itu.

Ia tak keberatan sih Donghae punya teman baru, yang di akuinya begitu baik dan selalu membantunya di tambah lagi teman barunya itu sedang hamil, bukan suatu ancaman bagi hubungan mereka, hanya saja Dongahe terlalu banyak menghabiskan waktu dengan namja itu ,apalagi Kibum baru tau jika ternyata namja itu tak mempunyai suami. Memangsih tak ungkin Donghae menyukai namja itu , hanya saja ia tak suka perhatian Donghae seakan beralih pada namja itu.

"Arra , berhentilah merajuk ,hyung akan membelikan mu apapun yang kau mau hari ini" Ujar Donghae tersenyum seraya membelai rambut Kibum sayang.

"Benarkah?" Ujar Kibum bersemangat yang di balas dengan anggukan oleh donghae, Ia menatap Donghae dan meyakinkan dirinya tak ada perubahan berarti , tetap sama dan tetap sayang padanya, mungkin pengaruh dari waktu pernikahan yang sudah dekat hingga ia terlalu cemas berlebihan.

"Waaah kau yang terbaik hyung, aku mencintai mu" ujar Kibum mengecup bibir Donghae sekilas.

"Mmm aku tau" balas Donghae menatapi Kibum yang bersenang hati masuk ke kamarnya untuk berganti pakaian. Sekali pun tak pernah terucap "Aku juga mencintai mu"dari mulut Donghae , Donghae sadar itu , kata-kata itu begitu berat terasa , ia sangat menyayangi Kibum namun kalau soal cinta, ia bahkan tak tau apa itu cinta , ia teringat kata-kata kata Eunhyuk saat itu , saat itu ia tersadar ia belum pernah merasakan cinta yang sesungguhnya.

...

 _"Eunhyuk ah , boleh aku bertanya?_

 _"Apa jika aku bilang Tidak kau akan berhenti bertanya?" Ujar Eunhyuk ketus seraya merajut baju hangat Untuk haru, Membuat Donghae memajukan bibirnya tak senang akan ketusnya Eunhyuk , demi tuhan ia adalah pria tampan yang di gilai banyak namja dan yeoja , tak ada satupun dari mereka yang pernah bersikapketus padanya , semua orang ramah padanya , kecuali ibunya dan Eunhyuk._

 _"Hyukkk, dengarkan aku , bagaimana kau bisa yakin kau mencintai Sungmin sebagai kekasih?bukankah kalian sudah sejak kecil bersama?atau kau bingung sajapada perasaan mu? Kau fikir itu adalah cinta sebagai kekasih namun ternyata itu adalah cinta sebagai saudara?" Tanya Donghae yang membuat Eunhyuk mengehntikan pekerjaanya , agak gugup saat Eunhyuk menatap matanya dalam ,seperti mencari-cari kenjanggalan yang di sembunyikan Donghae._

 _"Kau ada masalah dengan Kibum?" Tanya eunhyuk membuat jantungnya mencelos._

 _"Ap-apa? Tidak, tentu saja tidak"_

 _"Aku tak akan menjawab jika kau berbohong" Tambah Eunhyuk kembali mengambil rajutanya dan melanjutkan kegiatanya yang tertunda._

 _"baikalh tapi kau jawab dulu" ujar donghae keras kepala membuat Eunhyuk menghela nafasnya mengalah._

 _"Hmm, Tentu saja aku yakin itu adalah cinta sebagai kekasih"_

 _"bagaimana kau bisa yakin?"_

 _"Kau tau, mm saat kau jatuh cinta kau rela mengorbankan apapun untuk orang yang kau cintai termasuk rasa cinta mu itu sendiri , jika kau bertatapn denganya jantungmu akan berdegup kenjang, jika kau menyentuhnya, tubuh mu akan merasakan sengatan, kau hanya melihat dia meskipun ada yang 1000 kali lebih baik darinya, kau akan merindukan nya meskipun baru semenit lalu bertemu, di fikiran mu hanya ada dia, dia, dia. Bukankah begitu yang kau rasakan pada Kibum?" ujar Eunhyuk pada Donghae yang kelihatan sedang berfikir._

 _"Aku rela berkorban untuknya, aku merindukanya tapi aku tak pernah merasakan debaran itu Hyuk ,sengatan itu , tapi aku tau aku menyayanginya Hyuk ,bahkan aku sangat peduli padanya" Ujar Donghae agak mulai ragu pada perasaanya._

 _"kau bercanda?kau akan menikah denganya bodoh! Hentikan fikiran anehmu , nanti lama-lama kau juga akan merasakanya , yang penting kau sayang padanya.. lagi pula saat kalian bercinta atau berciuman pasti kau merasakan getaran dan sengatan itu yang membuat jantung mu berdegup kencang kan?"_

 _"Well , sebenarnya Kibum dan keluarganya sangat taat pada tata krama dan menjunjung tinggi kesucian mereka hingga menikah, jadi aku tak pernah well, tidur denganya" tambah Donghae malu._

 _"Benarkah? Kau beruntung mendapatkanya Hae, kau seharusnya memberikan cinta mu padanya ,kasihan sekali ia mendapatkan pria seperti mu, tak tahan godaan bahkan menghamili orang lain di belakang kekasihnya" ujar Eunhyuk mencibir Donghae_

 _"Hei aku laki-laki sehat , siapa yang tak tergoda dengan tubuh molek dan paras ayu? Meskipun aku sedang mabuk tapi aku tak sembarangan tidur dengan orang, aku punya selera yang tinggi asal kau tau" Ujar Donghae lantang membuat eunhyuk mmbelalakan matanya menyadari perkataan donghae yang secara tidak langsung memuji dirinya , tiba-tiba saja pipinya memanas padahal cuaca hari ini sedang dingin._

 _"ehem! Mak-maksud ku ,kita sama sama mabuk, siapa yang tau?" tambah Donghae canggung sedikit malu setelah menyadari kata-katanya barusan yang memuji kemolekan Eunhyuk._

 _"Lupakan tentang malam itu , lalu bagaimana dengan bercuiman, kau pasti pernah kan denga kibum?pasti merasakan sengatan itu kan?yang membuat jantungmu berdebar kencang?" Tanya Eunhyuk mengalihakan pembicaraan mereka agar tak terfokus pada malam 10 oktober itu._

 _"tentu saja kami berciuman , well entahlah,, tapi aku merasakan sengatan sih" tanbah Donghae tak yakin._

 _"Benarkah?kau berdebar-debar?"_

 _"Tepatnya berdenyut-denyut sih" ujar Donghae membuat Eunhyuk memiringkan kepalanya bingung._

 _"Huh?berdenyut?"_

 _"Ia,berdenyut. kau tau?Kejantanan ku" Bisik Donghae pelan yang sontak membuat mata Eunhyuk membelalak tak percaya akan yan di dengarnya._

 _"MESUM SIALAN!AKU TAK MAU BICARA PADA MU LAGI!" Pekik Eunhyuk mengakhiri pembicaraan mereka saat itu._

 _..._

"Lucu sekali dia" Gumam Donghae seraya terkekeh lembut saat teringat ledakan amarah namja yang tengah hamil ketika ia mengodanya saat itu , entah kenapa itu menjadi hobi barunya sekarang , hiburan tersendiri melihat ledakan amarah Eunhyuk, bukanya terlihat jelek malah terlihat imut.

"kenapa tertawa sendiri Hyung? Aku sudah siap ayo berangkat" Ujar Kibum mengamit tangan Donghae yang hanya di bals dengan anggukan kecil.

...

"Hyung aku suka baju yang ini apa ini cocok hyung?" Ujar Kibum yang semangatnya langsung turun saat melihat Donghae yang terlihat tak fokus.

"Hyung! Ada apa dengan mu? Akhir-akhir ini kau terlihat bukan diri mu" Ujar Kibum kesal ,lama-lama kesabaranya menipis juga.

"Ah, mian Bumie , Fikiran ku sedang kacau ,kau berbelanjalah sesuka mu dulu , ada yang ingin kubicarakan nanti" Uajr Donghae serius , membuat hati Kibum mencelos, ia bertanya-tany ada apa sebenarnya, namun ia menghilangkan fikiran buruknya dan hanya mengangguk patuh, jika Donghae seserius ini ia tak berani membantahnya ,menatapnya pun ia takut.

"Kibum ah, aku ke bagian kemeja di sana, ada yang ingin aku cari , kau carilah yang kau butuhkan dulu" Ujar Donghae meninggalkan Kibum yang hanya di bals anggukan Kibum. Menghela nafasnya dalam Donghae melirik kembali Kibum yang tengah asik memilih pakaiannya , ada terbesit rasa bersalah padanya ,tak mau menahan beban itu semakin lama ,Donghae memutuskan akan mengatakan yang sesungguhnya pada Kibum nanti setelah mreka selesai berbelanja.

Ya ,ia kan mengatakan tentang Eunhyuk pada Kibum, ia akan menerima apapun keputusan Kibum nantinya, ia juga akan memberi tahu keluarganya juga nanti, mereka berhak tau dan Eunhyuk juga berhak di kenalkan denga keluarga Donghae, bagaimanapun juga anak yang di kandungnya adalah darah daging , Donghae sudah memantapkan hatinya.

Mengangguk mantap Donghae menuju bagian kemeja dan melihat kemeja putih berukuran besar berbahan satin nyaman, ini pasti akan terlihat manis dan cocok untuk Eunhyuk yang tengah berbadan dua , tersenyum sekilas Donghae menarik baju itu dari gantunganya untuk diamati namun tarikan berlawanan dari sisi lainya membuat Donghae terkejut dan menatap orang yang berada di depanya dengan mata melebar.

"Eunhyuk?"

"Dongahe?"

Tanya mereka bersamaan seraya memegang masing-masing sisi kemeja yang sama.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"tanya Donghae dengan jantung berdegup kencang, saking kagetnya mungkin, tak menyangka orang yang baru ada di fikiranya langsung ada didepanya.

"Berbelanja tentu saja" Ujar Eunhyuk menarik kemeja yang mereka pegang ke arahnya, pertama kali lihat ia langsung suka pada kemeja itu.

"Maaf tapi aku yang mengambilnya duluan" Ujar Donghae menarik kemeja itu sambil tersenyum senang , suka sekali ia menjahili namja satu ini.

"kau! Apa kau serendah itu? Pada orang hamil saja tak mau mengalah!kau tak cocok ,memakainya, itu sangat kebesaran untuk mu, berikan pada ku" ujar Eunhyuk galak dan pipinya mulai memerah, tambah manis saja pikir Donghae.

"Hei ,setidaknya aku lebih tinggi dari mu, siapa bilang aku membeli kemeja ini untuk ku" Ujar Donghae tak mau kalah membuat Eunhyuk mengigit bibirnya malas marah-marah tak berguna pada lpria tampan kekanakan di depanya dan memutuskan untupergi saja dari sana dan mencari kemeja yang lain saja.

"kenapa kau mengikuti ku?" Timpal Eunhyuk melemparkan tatapantajam pada Donghae yang berhenti mendadak hampir saja menabrak perut Eunhyuk saat Eunhuuk membalikkan badanya.

"Aku tidak, Aku hanya mengikuti Haru, anyeong haru sayang" sapanya pada Perut Eunyuk seraya membungkuk dan membelainya sayang , Eunhyuk membelalakan matanya tak percaya, rasanya ia ingin menendang pria ini jika ia tak iangat mereka sedang berada di tempat umum.

"Sudah kan? Kalau begitu pergilah" Ujar Eunhyuk asal dan berbalik menuju rak kemeja yang lainya, ia meraih kemeja besar bewarna toska dan seperti dejavu Donghae kembali menngambil bahkan sebelum Eunhyuk sempat meraihnya.

"Wae? Aku suka warna ini" Ujar Donghae tak atu malu, dam kejadian ini terus berulang hingga Eunhyuk tak tahan lagi.

"Yah! Sebenarnya mau mu apasih? Kau sudah rindu kepalan tangan ku? Kau-"

"Awas Hyuk!" Potong Donghae menarik tubuh Eunhyuk ke pelukanya saat Eunhyuk hampir saja tertabrak manekin yang tak sengaja di senggol anak anak yang tengah berlarian.

"Kau tak apa Hyuk?" Ujar Donghae panik melihat tiap jengkal bagian tubuh Eunhyuk takut ada yang terluka. Untung saja manekiitu tak mengenai Eunhyuk tapi mengenai dirinya.

"Aku baik Hae, astaga lengan mu Hae! Itu berdarah" Ujar Eunhyuk panik, tiba-tiba saja ketakutan menyerangnya, ia teringat akan kecelakaan yang pernah ia alami, ceceran darah di mana-mana , keringat dingin bercucuran, nafasnya mulai tak teratur.

"Astaga Hyuk! aku mohon Hyuk, tenanglah, jangan panik aku mohon" Ujar Donghae menenangkan Eunhyuk yang matanya mulai berkaca-kaca, ia teringat cerita Eunhyukakan ketakutanya pada darah akibat trauma masalalu, segera ia tutup luka yang ada di lenganya dan kembali memeluk Eunhyuk lembut.

"Shhhh,, aku mohon, tenanglah Hyuk, aku tidak apa-apa" tambah Donghae seraya mengelus punggung Eunhyuk, ia tak tau entah kenapa malah merasa kesedihan Eunhyuk menjalar padanya dan itu sangat menyiksanya.

"Hyung?"

"Kibum ah, aku bisa menjelaskan semuanya "Ujar Donghae pada Kibum yang terlihat tak senang

"Kenapa kau memeluknya hyung! Lepaskan Dia!" teriak Kibum menghentakkan tangan Donghae hingga memnuat Eunhyuk terlepas dari pelukanya dan terduduk di lantai.

"EUNHYUK!" Jantung Donghae hampir saja berhenti berdetak saat di lihatnya Eunhyuk terlihat kesakitan sambil memeluk perutnya. Donghae menghampirinya dan segera membopong Eunhyuk untuk di bawa ke rumah sakit terdekat. Ia tak mau terjadi hal yang buruk pada Haru dan Eunhyuk.

"Hyung! Apa yang kau lakukan! Jangan pergi meninggalkan ku tanpa penjelasan!" Ujar Kibum menahan Donghae , Donghae menarik nafasnya pelan, ia tak ada waktu untuk berdebat dengan Kibum ,keselamatan Eunhyuk dan Haru lah yang penting untuk saat ini.

"Tidak kah kau melihatnya kesakitan?ia sedang hamil Kibum ah" Ujar Donghae sabar berharap Kibum mau mengerti.

"Aku tidak suka kau menaruh perhatian padanya,aku-"

"Kibum ah, bisakah kita bicarakan nanti? Dia kesakitan " Ujar Donghae berharap Kibum melepaskan nya.

"Hyung, kau membuat ku gugup. Kau mengalihkan perhatian mu pada nya hyung,kau-"

"Kibum ah, aku mohon"

"Ap-apa? Kau memohon? Hyung! Kau gila? Kau bertingkah seolah bayi yang di kandungnya milik mu!lepaskan dia Hyung! Turunkan dia! Aku membencinya!" Teriak kibum yang membuat darah donghae mendidih, tak bisa kah Kibum melihat situasi? Tak bisakah ia melihat orang lain tengah menahan kesakitan?

"Bayi yang ada di kandungannya adalah milikku! Jika kau tak keberatan jangan halangi jalan ku" Ujar Donghae Dingin membuat Kibum membelalakan matanya. Ia tak percaya dengan pendengaranya. Bayi itu miliknya? Milik Donghae?

Kibum melepaskan tangan Donghae dan membiarkan nya pergi menyelamatkan namja yang tengah hamil itu ,nafas Kibum terasa sesak ,matanya memanas , ia menangis pelan terduduk di lantai, kakinya lemas, dunianya terasa runtuh, ia tak percaya Donghae kekasihnya berhianat padanya.

...

"Hae ah, tak seharusnya kau ada di sini, pergilah temui dia, dia pasti sangat terluka" Ujar Eunhyuk seraya menahan rasa sakitnya. Eunhyuk sungguh merasa bersalah pada kekasih Donghae, tak hanya itu , Donghae pun terlihat sangat terluka dan itu membuat hati Eunhyuk sakit.

"Hanya diam dan bertahanlah, sebentar lagi kita akan sampai" Ujar Donghae pelan, fikiranya kalut, sesungguhnya ia tak tega meninggalkan Kibum begitu saja di sana ,ingin rasanya ia memeluk kekasihnya agar ia tak menangis namun ia sadar, tak mungkin ia meninggalkan Eunhyuk dan haru dalam keadaan nafasnya pelan Donghae memantapkan hatinya untuk hanya fokus pada keadaan Eunhyuk dan Haru saat ini, setelah yakin mereka baik-baik saja baru ia menemui Kibum dan menjelaskan semuanya.

Eunhyuk Tertegun atas Sikap Donghae,ia terlihat sangat bertanggung jawab dan begitu dewasa. tanpa bisa ia cegah jantungnya berdetak sangat kencang, ia tau perasaan apa itu, ia tidak bodoh , namun ia menyangkalnya dan menganggap itu hanyalah perasaan kagum karna seumur hidupnya tak ada yang pernah memperlakukanya seperti ia adalah sesuatu yang berharga dan harus di jaga, Untuk pertamakali dalam hidupnya Eunhyuk merasa iri pada orang lain. Ia merasa iri pada Kibum yang mendapatkan hati pria seperti Donghae.

 _Mianhae Kibum ah..._

 _Sepertinya aku jatuh hati pada pria mu..._

...TBC...

Enjoy^^.

Trims atas reviewnya, itu membuat saya tersenyum ^^

Jangan lupa Review jusseyo


	4. Chapter 4

Summary : Takdir tak bisa di tebak atau di kira , terkadang apa yang kita harapkan tak sesuai dengan takdir yang tercipta, garis hidup yang ironi tapi mengandung hikmah tersendiri.

Pairing :HAEHYUK

Rate :T

Gendre : romanc,angs

Warning : ,typos,mpreg

Enjoy

"Bagaimana keadaan Eunhyuk Dokter?"Ujar Donghae cemas, saat dokter kandungan datang untuk memeriksa keadaan pasien, Eunhyuk kini tengah tertidur lelap, dan tanganya telah terpasang infus, terkadang keningnya berkeringat dan wajahnya menunjukan ekspresi tidak nyaman, tentu saja hal ini membuat Donghae tidak tenang, ia merasa tak berdaya karna tak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain mempercayakan Eunhyuk dan haru pada Dokter kandungan terbaik yang ada di korea.

"Keadaanya baik-baik saja tuan, bayinya juga sehat, hanya saja Eunhyuk ssi agak sedikit syok sehingga tekanan darahnya menurun, biarkan ia beristirahat tuan" Ujar Dokternya seraya mengangguk mantap dan pergi ke ruangan lain untuk memeriksa pasien berikutnya,

Donghae menghela nafas lega, tak ada hal buruk yang menimpa Eunhyuk dan bayinya, itu hal yang bagus, di tatapnya lembut Eunhyuk yang tengah tertidur, ia udah mantap dengan keputusannya, ia akan bertanggung jawab pada kehidupan eunhyuk dan bayinya.

"D-donghae?"

"Ah, Hyuk, kau sudah bangun? Apa yang kau rasakan saat ini? Apa kau mersasa sakit? Pusing? Katakan pada ku Hyuk" Ujar Donghae membelai rambut Eunyuk lembut.

"Aku haus" Ujar Eunhyuk yang di balas dengan anggukan Donghae, segera ia mengambilkan segelas air hangat dan meminumkanya pada Eunhyuk.

"kau yakin kau tak merasakan sakit atau keluhan lainya Hyuk?" Ujar donghae cemas membuat jantung Eunhyuk berdesir akan perhatian yang Donghae berikan padanya, ia tau ia tak boleh begini, donghae sudah memiliki kekasih.

"Kami baik Hae, iya kan haru?" bisik Eunhyuk pada perutnya seranya membelainya lembut, ia tersenyum meyakinkan Donghae agar tak terlalu cemas pada mereka.

"Hae, maafkan aku, tak seharusnya kita bertemu saat itu. Kekasih mu pasti sangat terkejut, tak seharusnya kau menemani ku di sini, kau harus menemaninya Hae, kau tak perlu khawatir dengan ku dan Haru, aku akan menghubungi Sungmin Hyung" Ujar Eunhyuk yang di balas dengan tatpan dingin Donghae, Tiba-tiba saja Eunhyuk jadi merasa seperti anak kecil yang di marahi ibunya.

"Apa Sungmin Ayahnya Haru? Kenapa harus memanggil dia? Kau tak usah banyak bicara, cukup beristirahatlah dan lekas sembuh" Ujar Donghae sedikit kesal saat Eunhyuk menyebut Sungmin, entah kenapa memikirkan sungmin yang merawat Eunhyuk dan Haru membuat hatinya tak nyaman, ia seperti merasa terancam Sungmin akan merebut Haru darinya.

"Tapi, aku tidak enak hati dengan Kibum ssi, dia terlihat terluka" Gumam Eunhyuk pelan membuat Donghae menghela nafasnya.

"Jika ini membuatmu sedikit lebih baik, aku sudah bertemu Kibum"

"Benarkah? Kalian berbaikan?lalu kenapa kau ada di sini?"

"karna aku ayahnya Haru, aku tak bisa meninggalkan kalian" Ujar Donghae seraya mengusap perut Eunhyuk lembut, mekipun hatinya perih namun ia merasanyaman berada di sana bersama anaknya dan Eunhyuk.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Kibum ssi? Tidak kah dia keberatan kau ada disini hae?" tanya Eunhuk

"Dia pasti keberatan, tapi dia sudah tak mempunyai hak" Ujar Donghae terenyum kecut,Eunhyuk menatap Donghae dengan tatapan tak mengerti yang di balas Donghae dengan helaan nafas Donghae, cepat atau lambat eunhyuk juga pasti akan tau.

"Aku membatalkan pernikahan kami"

"Apa?k-kau kau sudah gila?aku kan bicara pada Kibum ssi, kau tak boleh seperrti ini" Ujar Euhyuk yang segera bangkit dari tempat tidur rumah sakit., tak peduli betapa sakit kepalanya saat ini.

"Apa kau kehilangan akal sehat mu? Demi tuhan Hyuk, kau masih sakit!" Ujar donghae seraya menahan Eunhyuk dan membaringkan Eunhyuk kembali ke termpat tidur, cemas melihat wajah Eunhyuk yang tiba-tiba menjadi pucat pasi seperti menahan sakit.

"Apa yang sakit Hyuk? katakan pada ku" UjarDonghae cemas

"A-aku tidak apa-apa, Hae aku mohon, bicaralah pada Kibum ssi kembali, aku tak mau menjadi orang jahat yang merebut mu dari Kibum ssi, sudah ku katakan pada mu aku bisa menjaga Haru meski tanpa mu, sungguh aku tak menuntut apapun dari mu Hae, aku bahkan akan pergi dari kehidupan kalian" tangis Eunhyuk lemah, ia tak bisa menahan bendungan airmatanya kala ia menatap sendu tatapan yang memancarkan keperihan dari mata Donghae, mekipun ia mulai menyukai Donghae namun ia tak mau Egois dan mengorbankan kebahagiaan orang lain demi kebahagian dirinya.

"Terimakasih Hyuk, tapi kau tau? Bukankah itu akan membuatku gagal menjadi seorang laki-laki jika aku menikah dengan Kekasih ku dan meninggalkan mu yang jelas-jelas sedang mengandung bayi ku? Lagipula omong kosong apa yang kau katakan? Merebut ku dari Kibum? Itu tidak benar! Aku yang memutuskan untuk bertanggung jawab pada mu, pada bayi kita" Ujar Donghae seraya menggenggam tangan Eunhyuk.

"Tapi Kibum ssi akan terluka"

"Dia akan lebih terluka jika aku tetap menikahinya namun aku tak bisa berhenti memikirkan keadaan mu dan Haru, itu sangat tak adil untuknya" tambah Donghae sendu, ia tak mau Kibum tersakiti lebih dalam karnanya.

"Maafkan aku Hae, aku membuat hidupmu sulit" Ujar Eunhyuk terisak, "karna kesalahan ku kau dan Kibum ssi tersakiti, aku tidak pantas bahkan untuk kau kasihani" Tambah Eunhyuk di sela sela isakanya.

"Berhenti menyalahkan diri mu sendiri pabo ya, jangan pikul kesalahan mu sendiri, aku juga turut andili dalam hal ini, ingat? Jika bukan karna aku, kau tak akan hamil Hyuk. Kita sama-sama bersalah, karna itu kita harus menebus kesalahan kita dengan cara bertanggung jawab pada kehidupan haru, kita harus membesarkanya dengan cinta, membuatnya menjadi anak yang paling bahagia, hanya itus atu satunya jalan untuk menebus kesalahan kita Hyuk"Ujar Donghae seraya menghapus air mata di pipi Eunhyuk.

"T-Tapi Hae-"

"Aku mengerti kegusaran mu Hyuk, ya kita memang menyakiti banyak hati orang lain, untuk itu mari kita tebus kesalahan kita dengan mencintai buah hati kita, Haru. Apakah kau menerima uluran tangan ku Hyuk?" Tanya Donghae tulus seraya mengulurkan tanganya pada Eunhyuk yang membuat Eunhyuk kembali terisak, dengan lemah ia menyambut uluran tangan donghae dan mengangguk pelan.

"Terimaksih Hyuk, terimakasih" Ujar Donghae memeluk Eunhyuk erat. Ia tau ini adalah awal hidupnya yang baru, asing, bahkan ia sendiri tak yakin, namun satu hal yang ia tau, ia merasa hidup dan merasa beban yang ia pikul telah lepas dari punggungnya. Eunhyuk dan Haru dua orang yang akan mengisi hidupnya kelak dan ia akan berusaha untuk membahagiakan mereka.

"Ah aku lupa, ini untuk mu" UjarDonghae menyodorkan selusin tas belanjaan ke pangkuan Eunhyuk.

"Ini apa Hae?"

"Milik mu" Ujarnya tersenyum singkat pada saat Eunhyuk membulatkan matanya saat ia lihat isinya adalah smua pakaian yang Donghae rebut saat ia memilih pakaian itu kemarin. Bagaimana ia bisa tak menyukai pria tampan ini jika semua sifatnya selalu meluluhkan hati.

...

"Yeobo apa yang kau lakukan!"

"jangan hentikan aku Teukkie! Anak kurang ajar ini memang pantas mendapatkanya" Ujar laki laki paruh baya yang baru saja melayangkan pukulan keras ke rahang pemuda tampan bernama Donghae yang tengah tersungkur menahan sakit mendenyut di rahangnya.

"Menghamili anak orang padahal dalam beberapa bulan kedepan akan menikah, apa kau pantas di maafkan?" Maki ayahnya yang bernama Kangin

"Segera selesaikan hubungan mu dengan pria itu! Tinggalkan dia, kau sudah memiliki Kibum!" Seru kangin pada Donghae yang melebarkan matanya, ia takmenyangka ayahnya berfikiran begitu sempit.

"Maafkan aku ayah, aku tak bisa meninggalkanya, aku bertanggung jawab padanya" Ujar Donghae mantap membuat kangin kembali naik pitam

"Apa? Apa kau bisa bertanggung jawab jika aku memutuskan hubungan ku dengan mu dan meminta kau keluar dari rumah ini? Apa kau punya keberanian?"

"Yeobo! Kau tidak bisa mengambil keputusan sendiri! Donghae anak ku juga, aku tak-"

"Aku bisa Appa, jika dengan cara ini appa merelakan ku untuk Bertanggung kawab pada kehidupaan Eunhyuk dan bayi yang ia kandung, maka aku beredia keluar dari rumah ini" Ujar dongahe membuat kedua orang tuanya kaget bukan main.

"kau!"

"kalau begitu aku permisi" Ujar Donghae pamit kepada orang tuanya, tanpa menghiraukan teriakan Kangin dan Leeteuk yang memanggil namanya. Ia memang terlihat tak berterimakasih pada kedua orang tuanya, namun ia adalah pria dewasa yang berpegang teguh pada komitmen yang ia putuskan. Ia hanya berharap uatu saat nanti kedua orang tuanya mengerti dan mau menerema keputusannya.

...

"Hyuk, itu berat letakkan aja bukunya di meja, Hyung akan menaruh nya di rak" ujar sungmin mengambil buku tebal yang Eunhyuk letakkan di meja tak jauh dari mereka dan segera meletakkanya di rak.

"Terimakaih Hyung"

"Kau harus lebih berhati-hati hyuk, usia kandungan mu semakin tua , kau tak bisa mengangkat barang berat sesukamu. Kemarilah hyuk, duduk di sofa ini" Ujar sungmin yang langsung di turuti Eunhyuk

"Lihat-lihat, kaki mu bengkak begini, kau seharusnya tak boleh kelelahan Hyuk" ujar sungmin menaikkan kaki Eunhyuk ke sofa dan mulai memijatnya lembut, membuat muka Eunhyuk merona merah, malu akan perlakuan Hyungnya.

"Sungmin ssi! Bukan kah lebih baik kau memijat kaki kekasih mu Henry ketimbang memijat kaki Eunhyuk, Aku masih sanggup untuk mengurus Eunhyuk asal kau tau" Ujar Donghae ketus pada Sungmin yang langung menghentikan kegiatan memijatnya, agak kesal juga melihat sikap perhatian Sungmin pada Eunhyuk, apalagi Dongahe tau Eunhyuk mencintai hyung angkatnya itu, lihat aja rona merah di wajahnya, entah kenapa jadi membuatnya gusar.

"Yaampun Donghae ssi, Eunhyuk itu adik ku! Tidak sepatutnya kau cemburu" ujar Sungmin sebal pada tingkah poeif Donghae.

"Adik angkat lebih tepatnya,tentu saja hukum negara tak melarang kalian untuk menikah dan fakta itu cukup membuat ku gugup"Tambah Donghae yang di balas denga kekehan lucu Sungmin.

"Araseo- araseo, ini, ku serahkan eunhyuk dan Haru pada mu tuan pencemburu" Ujar Sungmin beranjak dari sofa yang langsung di gantikan oleh Donghae.

"satu lagi, bukan kah kau terlalu sering adatang ke rumah kami Sungmin ssi?tidak kah kekasih mu cemburu?" Ujar Donghae yang agak meringis saat Eunhyuk mencubit lenganya.

"Astaga Hyuk, lihat itu, belum jadi suami saja sudah begitu, Eunyhuk itu adik ku, jadi sesuka hati ku kapan aku mau mengunjunginya"

"Ini Rumah ku dan Eunhyuk kalau kau lupa" tambah donghae membuat Sungmin mendelik tak suka padanya.

"Rumah eunhyuk rumah ku juga" Balasnya kekanakan, membuat Eunhyuk menggelengkan kepalanya melihat pertengkaran Donghae dan Sungmin yang selalu saja terjadi.

"Hentikan kalian berdua, apa kalian tidak malu pada Haru? Dan hyung, bukan kah kau ada janji dengan Henry? Segeralah kunjungi dia hyung, kau tak mau kan dia merajuk" Ujar Eunhyuk yang hanya di balas anggukan oleh Sungmin yang merasa tak di bela.

"Baiklah kalau begitu aku pamit" Ujar sungmin mendelik kesal saat melihat senyum kemnangan donghae,.

"Anyeong Haru" Ujarnya seraya mengecup perut Eunhyuk dan segera kabur dari sana, mendengar teriakan protes Donghae.

Menghela nafas panjang Sungmin berjalan menjauhi rumah Donghae dan eunhyuk, yah ia sudah tau bahwa Donghae adalah ayah dari haru, mereka memberi taunya seminggu yang lau, tentu saja ia kaget, apalagi mengetahui fakta bahwa donghae sudah mempunyai kekasih, hampir saja ssat itu ia membunuh Donghae, namun penjelasan dari keduanya membuat hati nya melunak. Donghae adalah laki-laki yang bertanggung jawab, dengan fakta itu ia rela menyerahkan Eunhyuk pada Donghae, orang yangsangat ia kasihi dan ia cintai.

Ya, Sungmin mencintai Eunhyuk selayaknya seorang kekasih, entah sejak kapan namun ia paham betul akan perasaan terlarangnya itu, bukan suatu dosa namun ia tau Eunhyuk hanya menganggapnya sebagai seorang Hyung dan persaanya membuat ia takut Eunhyuk akan membencinya, sehingga ia memilih untuk menempuh jalan lain, Henry. Katakan ia jahat karna menjadikan Henry sebagai pelarian, namun ia menyayangi kekasihnya ia akui perasaan cintanya pada Eunhyuk belumlah sepenuhnya luntur. Namun melihat Eunhyuk di tangan yang tepat itu sudah membuatnya bahagia.

...

"yah! Kau agak keterlaluan Hae, kenapa kau bersikap seperti itu pada Sungmin Hyung?" Tanya Eunhyuk pada Donghae yang tengah merajuk sambil memijat kaki Eunhyuk yang sedikit bengkak.

"sudah aku katakan, aku merasa gugup jika ia terlalu perhatian padamu, seakan ia kan merebut mu dan Haru" Ujar Donghae searaya menatap mata Eunhyuk sendu.

"Kau bercanda? Yaampun Hae, dia sudah memiliki kekasih, lagi pula ia hanya menganggap ku sebagai adiknya, kau ini lucu sekali" Ujar Eunhyuk tertawa tak percaya akan alasan kekanakan Donghae.

"Dia tetaplah seorang laki-laki hyuk" Ujar Donghae pelan, entah kenapa hatinya gusar sekali, terhadap Kibum saja ia tak pernah mersa gusar jika ada pria lain yang menyukai Kibum, namnun terhadap Eunhyuk entah kenapa ia merasa gusar dan seperti takut kehilangan, apalagi ia punya firasat bahwa perhatian Sungmin pada Eunhyuk tak tampak seperti perhatian pada adik kakak.

" Kau terdengar seperti calon suami yang cemburu saja Hae" Kelakar Eunhyuk yang di tanggapi dengan mata Donghae yang membelalak kaget, tiba-tiba saja jantungnya berdesir dan perutnya merasa tergelitik.

"Bukankah aku memang?" tanya Donghae tanpa berfikir membuat Eunhyuk melebarkan matanya.

"Apa?"

"Aku ayahnya haru, dan kita membesarkan Haru di atap yang sama, tentu saja kita harus melegalkan hubungan kita, apa kau mau Haru punya orang tua tapi tak menikah?" Ujar Donghae dengan jantung berdebar, kenapa dia tiba-tiba jadi gugup begini?

"A-apa kau baru saja melamar ku?" Tanya eunhyuk yang merasa pipinya memanas.

"Ji-jika kau berkata seperti itu" Ujar Donghae berdeham salah tingkah.

" Jangan bercanda Hae, apa kau mau menikah tanpa cinta?" Ujar Eunhyuk sendu, sejujurnya ia sangat bahagia saat Donghae mengatakan hal itu, namun ini masalah komitmen, membesarkan anak mereka, dan menjadi teman hidup. Sementara Eunhyuk tau Donghae masih mencintai Kibum.

"Cinta itu tak bisa di ukur, tak bisa di tebak, ia akan datang dengan sendirinya, sama seperti kau tak bisa menebak masa depan mu, tapi kau bisa merencanakan masa depan mu, begitu pula cinta" Ujar Donghae tulus pada Eunhyuk yang menunduk, entah kenapa ia di serang rasa bersalah.

"tapi aku tak bisa memaksa mu Hyuk, kau lihat sendiri keadaan ku sekarang, aku tak semapan dulu, orang tua ku telah memutuskan hubungan dengan ku, aku tak bisa menjanjikan mu kemewahan seperti yang seharusnya namun aku menjanjikan kau dan Haru tak akan kekurangan apapun" Ujar Donghae tulus, membuat mata Eunhyuk memanas, ia terbuai dengan kata-kata Donghae namun ia merasa bersalah padanya.

"Maafkan aku Hae, karna aku hidup mu jadi sulit, kau di usir orang tua mu, membatalkan pernikaham mu dengan orang yang kau cintai, dan sekarang kau malah mau hidup dengan orang yang tak kau cintai, aku merasa sangat buruk hae"Ujar Eunhyuk yang iar matanya tak terbendung lagi.

"Hyuk ah, lihat aku, apa aku terlihat tak bahagia? Apa aku terlihat frustasi?" tanya Donghae pada Eunhyuk yang menggelengkan kepalanya, Donghae terlihat baik, tampan malah.

"Lantas unuk apa kau minta maaf pabo ya, aku yang memilih jalan ini dan aku bahagia, kau tak boleh merasa bersalah . Spertinya aku terlalu memaksa, bagaimana jika kita mulai hubungan ini dengan berteman?"

"Berteman?" Tanya Eunhyuk tak mengerti

"Ya, Teman mnjalani hidup bersama, namun bukan teman biasa yang tak punya ikatan, ini teman hidup dan aku tak suka berbagi teman hidup dengan orang lain" Ujar Donghae yang di balas dengankekehan Eunhyuk.

"Mwo?kau tertawa?" Ujarnya pura-pura marah Pada Eunhyuk

"Mian, tapi kau lucu Hae, sangat possesif. Terhadap haru aku bisa mengerti, tapi terhadap ku, aku tak bisa menjamin jika nanti aku malah mencintai mu Hae, jangan terlalu baik pada ku" Ujar Eunhyuk menatap Donghae dengan mata Sendu.

"Memang itu tujuan ku Bodoh!" Balas Donghae Yang segera memeluk Eunhyuk erat.

...

Kibum menggertak kan giginya tak suka saat ia lihat dari jauh mantan calon suaminya yang tengah tertawa membantu namja Hamil yang menjadi perusak hubungan mereka mengangkat box berisi makanan ringan dan meletakkanya di rak minimarket. Sungguh keterlaluan, Kibum merasa tak adil, ia menderita, sakit hati, terluka, sementara namja hamil itu tengah tertawa bahagia bersama lelakinya. Mantan lelakinya. Hatinya sangat sakit, ia membenci namja yang tegah berbadan dua itu.

Pada donghae meskipun ia tau Donghae juga bersalah, namun hatinya tak bisa membencinya, malah ia sangat merindukannya, setiap hari yang ia ingat hanya Donghae. Kibbum sadar terkadang ia merasa Donghae hanya menganggapnya sebagai adik saja, namun rasa cinta Kibum yang begitu besar pada Donghae membutakan perasaanya.

Sejak kecil ia mengenal Donghae, ia adalah pria yang baik dan penyayang, perhatianya yang tulus membuat Kibum jatuh hati pada nya, Donghae selalu mengerti dirinya, dan Kibum telah menjadikanya sebagai sandaran Hidupnya. Memang selama mereka menjadi sepasang kekasih Kibum lah yang selalu berinisiatif untuk mencium Donghae, tapi ciuman mereka yang lembut meyakinkan Kibum bahwa Donghae mencintainya, meskipun Donghae tak pernah mengucapkannya.

Tak satu pun pria yang bisa menandingi Donghae di mata Kibum, ia sangat mencintai pria itu. Sampai Namja sialan itu hamil dan menghancurkan hidup Kibum. Pria itu hamil dan itu Ddarah daging Donghae, ia telah berbicara pada donghae dan ia sangat menyesal di malam ulang tahun Donghae saat itu ia tengah bertengkar hebat karna Kibum melihat gadis lain menggoda Donghae dengan kedok menanyakan alamat, ia cemburu,memaki Donghae dan memutuskanya malam itu hingga Donghae frustasi, mabuk dan kejadian nista itu pun terjadi.

Andai saja saat itu ia tak bertengkar dengan donghae sudah pasti ia dan Donghae akan baik-baik saja. Air mata Kibum tak terbendung saat ia melihat donghae asik mengelus lembut perut namja sialan itu, tanpa ia sadari ia telah berada di dalam mini market itu.

 _Ding_

"Selamat datang di mini mar-"

"Hyung, aku merindukan mu" Tangis Kibum pecah di pelukan Donghae, ia tak peduli apapun yang terjadi, ia hanya berlari dan menghambur ke pelukan Donghae. Sementara itu Donghae yang terkejut tak sempat mengelak hanya pasrah, ia mengerti perasaan Kibum. Sekilas ia melirik Eunhyuk yang terlihat sedikit kaget, ada rasa tak nyaman terpancar dari matanya. Mata mereka saking bertatapan, Donghae menatap Eunhyuk dengan tatapan menanyakan apakah ia tak keberatan yang dengan mudah di tangkap Eunhyuk yang segera menganggukkan kepalanya.

Sejujurnya dada Eunhyuk terasa nyeri, ia cemburu, namun ia tak sampai hati melihat keadaan Kibum yang begitu terpuruk, maka ia memberikan waktu pada dua orang yang pernah saling mengasihi itu. Menghela nafas pelan ia membalikkan badanya berniat untuk meninggalkan mereka namun langkahnya terhenti saat Donghae mnahan lenganya, mata mereka kembali bertatapan.

"Tetaplah di sini" Ujarnya membuat Eunhyuk terpaku dan Kibum yang tengah terisak di pelukanya menghentikan isakanya, ia menoleh menatap Eunhyuk dengan kebencian saat dilihatnya tangan donghae megenggam lengan eunhyuk untuk menahanya pergi.

"Hyung, bukan kah kau keterlaluan? Aku menagis hyung! Tetapi yang kau pedulikan hanya namja itu!" marah Kibum pada Donghae seraya menatap tajam Eunhyuk yang menundukkan kepalanya.

"Aku membenci laki-laki jalang ini! Enyah kau dari sini!" pekik Kibum mendorong bahu Eunhyuk sehingga membuat namja yang tengah hamil itu terhuyung kebelakang, beruntung Donghae masih menahanya, sehingga ia tak terjatuh.

"KIM KIBUM! Apa kau sudah gila?!" bentak donghae membuat Kibum terperanjat, pasalnya baru kali ini Donghae terlihat sangat marah padanya.

"H-hyung, k-kau membentak ku? Kau jahat hyung" Tagis Kibum kembali pecah, kakinya terasa lemas dan ia terduduk di lantai keramik bersuhu dingin itu.

"Kau tak apa Hyuk?" tanya donghae tak menghiraukan Kibum yang terisak, jujur ia sangat mengkhawatirkan Eunhyuk dan bayinya meskipun ia merasa iba pada Kibum.

"Aku tak apa Hae, kau sebaiknya bicara padanya" ujar Eunhyuk merasa iba pada kibum.

"Tapi Hyuk ak-"

"Aku mohon Hae, bicaralah padanya, kau tak bisa membiarkanya seperti ini" Ujar Eunhyuk meyakinkan donghae, membuat laki laki itu mengangguk pelan.

"kau istirahat saja, aku akan membawanya ke depan" Ujar Donghae menunjuk bangku taman di depan minimarket .

"Ne" Angguk Eunhyuk pelan, segera ia meninggalkan mereka, sekilas ia menoleh dan melihat Donghae membujuk Kibum dan merangkulnya untuk membantu kibum berdiri. Ia merasa dadanya kembali nyeri, seoalh ada yang meremas jantungnya dari dalam, rasanya lebih sakit saat melihat Sungmin bersama kekasihnya, dan ia mulai tak menyukai rasa itu. Menggeleng pelan Eunhyuk memantapkan hatinya dan kembali duduk di meja kasir.

...

"Hyung, aku mohon kembalilah pada ku hyung, mari kita lanjutkan rencana pernikahan kita" Ujar Kibum tanpa basa basi yang membuat Donghae menghela nafasnya pelan.

"Bukan kah seharusnya kau minta maaf terlebih dahulu?" Ujar Donghae dingin menahan rasa ingin memeluk pria yang ia sayangi itu , ia kasihan dengan keadaan Kibum tapi ia tak bisa mentolelir sifatnya yang kasar terhadap Eunhyuk.

"Kenapa aku harus meminta maaf?"

"Kau masih bertanya setelah apa yang kau lakukan barusan?" Tanya Donghae tak percaya, sifat Kibum yang seenaknya masih saja belum berubah.

"maksud hyung aku harus minta maaf pada namja itu karna ku dorong? Dia pantas mendapatkanya hyung! Dia merebut ,mu dari ku! Dan lihat sekarang! Aku sedang membicarakan KITA tapi kau malah membela dia! Dia merebut mu dari ku" Ujar Kibum ber api-api

"Tiadak ada satu orang pun yang merebut ku dari siapapun, aku memilih jalan ku. Aku tida membela nya, tidak kah kau melihat keadaanya? Demi tuhan Kibum, ia sedang hamil, kau mendorongnya dan itu sangat tercela"

"Aku melakukanya karna aku kesal padanya Hyung, aku membencinya dan kehamilanya, mereka merebut mu, Hyung aku mohon kembalilah pada ku, kita menikah dan memiliki anak, aku akan hamil hyung" Ujar Kibum memegang tangan Donghae untuk meyakinkanya.

"Bagaimana kau bisa berkata ingin hamil namun kau tak punya empati terhadap orang hamil?" Ujar Donghae ketus membuat Kibum mengigit bibirnya tak senang.

"Baiklah hyung, aku menyerah, aku bersalah, tapi tak bisa kah kau memifirkan keinginan ku hyung? Biarkan aku ikut memikul tanggung jawab mu hyung, aku akan membesarkan bayi itu asalkan kita menikah hyung, aku akan menyayangi bayi itu hyung" Ujar Kibum pasrah, ia rela merendahkan harga dirinya demi kembali bersama Donghae.

"Kibum ah, maafkan aku, tapi ak-"

"aku mohon jangan jawab sekarang, kau harus memikirkanya dahulu hyung. Hyung, boleh aku meminta sesuatu?" Tanya Kibum yang tanpa di ketahui Donghae tengah melirik kearah pintu minimarket dan melihat Eunhyuk hendak keluar membawa plastik sampah, ia berjalan mendekati keberadaan mereka karna tempat pembuangan sampah tak jauh dari taman itu.

"Hmm? Apa?"

"Aku mencintai mu hyung" Ujar Kibum yang langsung mencium bibir Donghae tepat di saat Eunhyuk berada di depan mereka.

Debaman keras menyadarkan Donghae akan situasi yang di alaminya, buru-buru ia menjauhkan dirinya dari Kibum, ia tak menyadari bahwa Eunhyuk menyaksikankejadian barusan dengan mata melebar tak percaya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan kibum?! Kau- Eunhyuk? Kau melihatnya? Aku bisa menjelaskanya hyuk-"

"Tanpa kau menjelaskanya semua sudah jelas hyung, kau melihatnya kan Eunhyuk ssi" Ujar kibum tersenyum puas melihat muka Eunhyuk pucat menyiratkan rasa sakit.

" aku-"

"Eunhyuk ah? Apa yang kau lakukan di luar? Donghae ssi, kau ini bagaimana menjaga Eunhyuk? Kenapa kau membiarkanya keluar di cuaca sedingin ini? Astaga, kau membawa kantung sampah Hyuk?" tatar Sungmin memotong kata-kata Eunhyuk membuat Donghae secara naluriah merasa tak senang dengan perhatian Sungmin terhadap eunhyuk.

"H-huyung, aku rasa aku tak merasa baik, aku mohon tolong antarkan aku ke dalam" Ujar Eunhyuk mencari alasan untuk menghindari Donghae dan Kibum saat ini, jujur ia merasa terluka melihat mereka berciuman di depan matanya, itu seperti kepalanya di hantam batu.

"kau sakit?" Tanya Sungmin khawatir, Eunhyuk menggelengkan kepalanya membuat sungmin mengernyitkan keningnya, ia menatap onghae dan melihat ada Kibum di sana, ia mulai mengerti situasi di sana.

"Apa kau bisa berjalan?" Tanya Sungmin penuh perhatian, dengan anggukan kecil dari eunhyuk Sungmin pun merangkul Eunhyuk dan mengecup keningnya sayang. Mengusak rambut lembut Eunhyuk sejenak lalu ia menggandeng tangan adik nya yangsangat ia cintai itu menuntunya masuk ke dalam.

Sementara itu Donghae yang menyaksikan kejadian itu di depan matanya merasa jantungnya teremas, dadanya panas tiba-tiba saja ia ingin membunuh Sungmin. Ia mengepalkan tanganya dan berjalan hendak mengentikan mereka.

"Hyung, tinggalah bersama ku, jangan kejar dia" Ujar Kibum dengan tatapan memohon. Donghae menghentikan langkahnya, namun ia kembali melanjutkan langkahny saat ia melihat tangan Sungmin merangkul pundak Eunhyuk.

"Sungmin ssi, aku yang berhak membawa Eunhyuk ke dalam" Ujar Donghae menepis tangan Sungmin yang ada di pundak Eunhyuk, membuat ke dua namja yang ada di hadapan Donghae menatapnya bingung.

"Tapi, bukan kah kau sedang ada tamu?" Ujar sungmin melirik Kibum yang menundukkan kepalanya.

"Dia akan segera pulang, serahkan eunhyuk pada ku , ah, aku harap kau mengurus sampah yang tertinggal itu"Ujarnya membuat Sungmin sebal padaDonghae yang seenaknya saja namun tetap ia menganggukkan kepalanya tanda ia setuju, lagi pula memang Donghaelah yang seharusnya mengurus Eunhyuk kan?

"Aku tidak mau" Ujar Eunhyuk pelan saat ia rasa Sungmin jauh dari jangkauan mereka.

"Aku tau kau marah, aku akan menjelaskanya" Ujar Donghae tenang dan berusaha mengajak Eunhyuk masuk.

"Aku tidak! Dan aku bisa berjalan sendiri" Ujarnya keras kepala, Donghae menghela nafasnya, ia menahan amarahnya, bagaimana Eunhyuk mau saja di rangkul Sungmin namun saat Donghae yang melakukanya Eunhyuk tak mau.

"kalu begitu aku tak punya pilihan lain"

"Yah! Turunkan aku!" pekik Eunhyuk kaget saat Donghae menggendongnya, tak bisa Eunhyuk pungkiri bahwa tangan kokoh Donghae sangat membuatnya nyaman dan tidak takut terjatuh.

"Hanya Diam dan dengar penjelasan ku nanti" Ujar Donghae singkat dan membawa Eunhyuk yang terpaksa menurut masuk kedalam. Lagi ia terpesona dengan karisma kedewasaan donghae. Ia bisa terjerat di labirin hati Donghae dan takutnya ia tak akan bisa keluar dari sana.

Sementara itu Kibum hanya memandang nanar pada kejadian yang menyayat hatinya, ini tidak benar, Donghae terlihat sanagt perhatian pada Eunhyuk dan itu berbeda dari perhatian manapun yang pernah Kibum terima dari merasa memiliki namja itu! Ini tidak benar!

Ia sangat membenci namja itu! Ia akan menghancurkanya. Lihat saja.

"mata di bayar dengan mata, darah di bayar dengan darah!" Bisik Kibum geram dan masuk ke mobilnya segera meninggalkan tempat itu.

...TBC...

Enjoy ^^

Hmm,, ko jadi drama ya? Anyway, review please,,


End file.
